


Ripples and Ashes

by marchofmay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchofmay/pseuds/marchofmay
Summary: Obviously they were anything but allies. But equals?[If Katara had found Zuko earlier on in Ba Sing Se, and what would then occur after the war.]





	1. Hostility

Zuko knows something is different, and it frustrates him that he cannot name it. 

 

Perhaps he would need another sickness to overcome him so he could release that ever present frustration. But seeing his Uncle Iroh so happy filled him with a lightness that he was not familiar with.

 

The fragrant smell of jasmine tea filled the shop and Zuko felt the cloying heat of the steam waft over his face from the cups on the tray he carried. He served a couple at the far table and tucked the tray beneath his arm with a smile.

 

“I see you are getting the hang of this, nephew.” Iroh spoke from behind the counter. He stirred a large pot of tea that was steadily simmering on the stove - his latest experiment with various tea leaves and extracts. On the counter beside the pot lay a knife and the grated peels of two fresh lemons.

 

“What else are you putting in that?” Zuko asked, nodding to the pot. 

 

Iroh glanced at it, smiling wide. “Ah, you’ll have to wait and see! Perhaps I will test you later.”

 

Zuko smiled, still feeling strange at the unfamiliar freedom to express happiness when he wanted to. He felt unshackled, as though a visor has been over his eyes, but now he could see clearly.

 

It was with these unclouded eyes that he saw someone sitting at a single table in the tea shop. Someone he had not expected to see. 

 

Zuko’s hands tightened on the tray he held, and he watched with wide eyes as his uncle lay out a cup of tea and gestured to where she sat.

 

He wondered if she had already seen him. Who would she tell? The Avatar? 

 

Zuko felt a strange stab of uneasiness. What if the Avatar came here? To fight him? Would this tentative peace he had found dissolve into the rage that had fuelled him for so long? Did he want to return to that boy he had been?

 

Katara. He remembered her name. But even to say it in his mind was too intimate for what they were. He walked to where she sat and kept his gaze on his own feet as he set the cup on the table.She didn’t look at him. Perhaps she didn’t know he was there. He could get away unseen, and untroubled.

 

His hand knocked the cup over as he set it down, sending the hot tea spilling over the table edge and towards his feet. 

 

Zuko let out a yelp of surprise when the hot liquid hovered just above his shoes, and his mind made the connection easily.

 

He glanced up at Katara, watching as her hands guided the tea back into the cup she had righted. Zuko watched in horror and dread as she smiled and raised her gaze to him.

 

Her blue eyes flashed with recognition and then fury. He saw her hands rise again - to waterbend the hot tea back into his face perhaps.

 

Zuko’s hand shot out and caught her wrist, his unburnt eye wide and earnest. “I’m not here to fight you.” He said.

 

Katara scoffed, blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. “How am I supposed to believe that?”

 

Zuko swallowed and glanced around the shop, but it seemed they were unnoticed. “This is my uncle’s tea shop.” 

 

The second the words had left him, he winced. It sounded so domestic, so normal. He wondered if she would laugh at him. The Fire Lord’s son and heir, working in his uncle’s tea shop in Ba Sing Se. The same uncle who had attempted to, and failed, to take the city for the Fire Nation.

But Katara only glanced at Iroh behind the counter, and it was now her turn to wince.

 

“I didn’t know.” She said.

 

“You didn’t see us in here?” Zuko asked, and they both realised he was still holding her wrist to keep her from bending.

 

Katara yanked her hand from his grip and Zuko let go, standing back to put some space between them.

 

“I was… preoccupied.” Katara said, her voice edged with steel. She stood up to leave and Zuko stepped back to let her.

 

Katara looked to him and frowned. Zuko could practically see the wheels turning in her mind. He knew what conclusion she had come to when she sank into a fighting stance and siphoned the hot tea from the cup.

 

He raised his tray in defence, but Katara did not wait. She shot the water at him, catching him across the hand and making him drop the tray. 

 

He held up a hand, flames appearing in his palm.

 

The customers in the shop got up. The scrape of chairs on the stone floors and their panicked chatter echoed throughout the tea shop as they ran towards the doors in their fear that they would be caught in the middle of these two benders.

 

Katara attacked again, hands rising and directing the hot tea towards his legs. The force of it shook him, making him stumble. 

 

Zuko fisted his hands, shooting two lacklustre fireballs towards her as he stumbled back and caught himself.

 

Katara snarled, launching herself forward and lifting the tea from the floor. She formed shards of ice with it, sending them flying towards him. One ripped into his green uniform, but Zuko raised a wall of flame to melt the others. 

 

He spun, the firm and certain movements of his arms forming a sweep of fire in front of him, that Katara was forced to duck under.

 

There was not enough water for her, so she drew it from her water skin that she kept at her hip.

 

Zuko took the opportunity to speak, “I don’t want to fight.”

 

Katara laughed and raised the water on either side of her, both arms raised. “I don’t believe you.”

 

Zuko took a breath and straightened up, letting the flames die. He would show her he didn’t want to fight then. If she would not believe his words.

 

She did not stop her attack, and Zuko didn’t blame her. She sent her water towards him and Zuko felt it freeze around his torso as it shoved him back against the far wall and held him there. The air rushed out of him on impact, and a throbbing pain started at his back from the force with which he had hit the wall.

 

She approached him, fury in her eyes. “Are you here for Aang?” She demanded.

 

Zuko shook his head. “I knew he was here. I’ve known for a long time.”

 

Katara frowned, “Been planning something?”

 

He shook his head, “No.”

 

Katara hesitated, her eyes narrowed still as she watched him with hostility.

 

Zuko met her gaze. “If you want to end me, do it.”

 

“End you?” Katara spoke, a hint of shock in her tone and in the way her eyebrows rose.

 

Zuko thought about it for a moment, wondering if she would really do it. He didn’t know this girl. From what he had seen, she seemed the most reasonable out of the group following the Avatar. And she was tough, that much he knew. But would she really take him out? To protect Aang and her friends? Probably. But could she do it?

 

Katara lowered her hands, and Zuko had his answer.

 

She stepped up to him, getting right in his face. And he had the decency to lean his head back against the wall.

 

“If I ever see you anywhere near Aang, I will do it.” Katara hissed, “I’m going to be watching you, Prince Zuko. You can serve tea in your uncle’s shop like a good nephew all you want, but I’m going to be right here reminding you of who you really are and what you’ve done.”

 

Zuko blinked with surprise and watched as she turned and stalked out of the tea shop.

 

“That went well.” Iroh said, getting out from behind the counter.

 

“Thanks for all your help.” Zuko said, resting his head back on the wall in exhaustion.

 

Iroh laughed, “I had to watch my pot. Don’t you know that an unwatched pot always boils over? I’m sure there is a saying about it.” Iroh mused as he began the process of melting Zuko off of the wall.


	2. Wariness

Katara didn’t know what she was getting into. She should have run to Aang to tell him about Zuko. Spirits, she should have told the Earth King! She knew she should do it, but somehow she could not bring herself to talk about Zuko and his uncle. 

 

It infuriated her that he had managed to convince her he was changed. She hadn’t believed him in the shop, right? That’s why she had attacked him.

 

But if she were being honest, she attacked him because she knew that was what she should do. And when Zuko had surrendered and practically invited her to end him. It had shaken her.

 

What would she have done if he had said he would come for Aang? Would she have killed him then? 

 

Even the thought made her wince.

 

So she had settled for the next best solution. If she kept an eye on Zuko then Aang and the others wouldn’t need to worry, and she could make sure they were safe. And maybe she could make sure Zuko was telling the truth when he said he had changed.

 

Katara reasoned this out with herself on the way to the Jasmine Dragon the next day. She had made sure her water skin was stocked up and whilst weaving through the crowd of Ba Sing Se, she had readied herself for a fight.

 

She had fought Zuko before, of course. The worst having been at the Northern Water Tribe the night of Zhao’s attack. When Zuko had turned up to kidnap Aang whilst he was in the spirit world. Katara had fought tooth and nail that night, but Zuko had been right. 

 

_“You rise with the moon; I rise with the sun.”_

 

It gave her satisfaction to have had him at her mercy yesterday.

 

She walked up the steps to the tea shop and took a seat at the table from yesterday. Zuko seemed to sense her presence the second she walked in, for he made himself busy behind the counter, only glancing up at her when he thought she wasn’t looking.

 

In truth, Katara was on edge, too. She didn’t know what her plan was exactly. Come here and wait all day to see if Zuko would do something? But leaving him to his own devices felt reckless.

 

Someone cleared their throat beside her and Katara looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Zuko’s uncle. Iroh. Ozai’s brother and the Dragon of the West. Katara had always had a slight curiosity about him. Everything she had seen of him didn’t match up with the other Fire Nation men she had encountered.

 

He smiled to her and offered her a cup of tea. “On the house. For your troubles.”

 

Katara blinked and accepted the tea. “Thank you.” She murmured. 

 

She glanced at Zuko, watching as his pale face turned from the two of them. As if she believed he wasn’t interested in their conversation.

 

Iroh sat at the table with her. “Katara, isn’t it?” He said, pouring himself his own cup of tea.

 

Katara nodded, taking a sip from her cup. She searched for words, but couldn’t figure out how to approach this strange situation.

 

Iroh smiled, “And you’re from the Southern Water Tribe? I’ve always wanted to visit the water tribes. I heard the Northern tribe is much larger.”

 

“It is. The Southern tribe is mostly non-existent now. Thanks to the Fire Nation.” She watched him over her cup and saw the old man’s face fall a little.

 

“Indeed. This war has taken it’s toll on our world. I am sorry for your tribes struggles.”

 

Katara didn’t know what to say, so she remained silent.

 

“You’re here to watch my nephew, aren’t you?” Iroh smiled again.

So this was what he had come to talk about. 

 

“I understand your suspicion, Katara.” Iroh said. “And I understand your reasoning for wanting to keep an eye on him. So, I have decided to make it easier for you. And in truth, for me.” Iroh grinned.

 

Katara raised a brow, completely puzzled at this point.

 

“I’m offering your a job! As a server, or you can organise my store room. I’m afraid I’m not very good with compartmentalisation.”

 

Katara almost dropped her cup of tea. She swallowed hard, eyes cutting to where Zuko stood, openly watching them now.

 

She thought it over. It would make for a good alibi for her friends. And it would fulfil her purpose here. And she would earn money. Perhaps Iroh’s proposal was easier for her. Still, her wariness plagued her.

 

She nodded, “Alright. I can start tomorrow.”

 

Iroh grinned, “Wonderful! Let me just inform my nephew while you are here. He won’t lose his head completely if you are watching.” He laughed and took a moment to drain his cup of tea before he stood.

 

Katara watched him go, both hands wrapping around the hot porcelain of her cup. 

 

Iroh was still grinning when he told Zuko. She would see the moment the Fire Prince heard she would be working with him. His jaw dropped, his good eye wide in horror. ‘Uncle!’

 

Katara snorted a laugh and sipped her tea.

 

When Iroh came back out, he had a green uniform in his hands in her size. Katara had the gall to smirk at Zuko before she left the shop. 

 

The expression of utter shock on his face was enough to bolster her confidence for what she had gotten herself into.

 

She returned to the house to Sokka and Toph playing a board game.

 

“Hey, sis! Did you bring us any snacks?” Sokka asked, Momo perched on his shoulder.

 

“No.” Katara murmured, tucking the folded uniform behind her back. “Just some clothes.”

 

“Clothes?! You went shopping for yourself?” Sokka exclaimed.

 

“Well, I needed-“

 

“I’m starving! Oi, I saw that!” Sokka whirled on Toph, pointing to a piece on the board that she had moved with earthbending.

 

“What?” Toph raised her hands innocently.

 

Katara tuned out as the two started bickering. She headed into her bedroom, tucking the green uniform for the Jasmine Dragon into the lowest shelf of her dresser. 

 

She hoped she wasn’t making a giant mistake.


	3. Begrudgingly

Zuko avoided her like the plague. It’s not that he was scared of her. He wasn’t. 

 

Although Iroh seemed to think he was. His uncle chuckled at him after he had practically hidden himself in the kitchen to avoid Katara in the store room.

 

“I’m not afraid.” Zuko said stubbornly. 

 

Iroh shrugged, stirring his pot of orange and oolong tea. “I’m not saying you are, nephew.”

 

Zuko sighed, bracing his hands on the countertop. His hair hung in his eyes as he tried to relieve the tension that had taken hold of him ever since Katara had come in that morning. She was wearing the same green uniform. It was strange to see her out of her usual water tribe garb. And it had been even stranger to have them both in the same colours. Like equals. Like allies.

 

Obviously they were anything but allies. But equals? Zuko had been musing over it all morning. She had bested him in their fight the other day. Were they equals then? But he had surrendered. And he had defeated her once at the North Pole. Zuko winced at the memory.

 

But she had defeated him first. 

 

“I’m not saying you are afraid. But you are not doing yourself any favours by hiding in here.” Iroh’s voice shook him from his thoughts.

 

Zuko huffed, jamming a hand through his hair. “She is setting me back.”

 

“You are letting her.”

 

Zuko snarled, and - for a moment - it was almost like he was the same Zuko that had been hunting the Avatar. He took a deep breath, calming himself down.

 

Katara came out of the store room, holding a tray of old china in her hands. Her blue eyes swept over Zuko and found his uncle. 

 

“Iroh, these are brand new. Do you want to keep them in the spare china section? Or use them now?” She asked.

 

Zuko swallowed, leaning back against the counter as Iroh came over to examine the said china.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

All three of them turned to find a young man waiting on the other side of the window that allowed view into the main seating area of the shop. He looked nervous.

 

“I’m waiting on a waiter to take my order.” The customer spoke.

 

Iroh and Katara turned their gaze on Zuko.

 

It was Katara who spoke, to Zuko’s absolute embarrassment. “Can’t even wait tables, Prince Zuko?”

 

Zuko opened his mouth to retort, his hand fisting by his side. Iroh looked back to the window and found the customer gone.

 

Iroh spoke, “Katara. Zuko is here in disguise.”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Katara murmured. She met Zuko’s eyes. “What’s your name, then?”

 

“Lee.”

 

Katara nodded and turned back to the tray of china she carried. Zuko left the kitchen to get back to work.

 

At lunchtime there was often a lull in the number of customers coming to the shop. Iroh usually let Zuko have his own break at this time. Today was no different, except that both Iroh and Katara joined him at a table.

 

 

“How has your first day been, Katara?” Iroh asked, that incessant smile on his face still.

 

She nodded, “Good. It feels good to organise your messy store room.” She teased.

 

Zuko stared at them both in surprise. She was teasing his uncle. As though they were friends now.

 

Iroh turned to him, “Zuko, is it nice having another pair of hands around here?” Before he could reply, Iroh continued. “The Jasmine Dragon is getting very popular. Did you hear much about it before you came here the other day?” He asked Katara.

 

She nodded, “Yeah. You have a gift for brewing tea, Iroh.”

 

“That I do!” Zuko’s uncle stood, leaving both young people startled. “Speaking of, I’ve just had another idea about my next fusion flavour.” Iroh grinned and headed back to the kitchen.

 

Zuko tightened his hands around his cup of tea, his face heating up. 

 

Katara watched Iron leave. “Your uncle is strange.” She didn’t look at him when she said it.

 

Perhaps it was easier to pretend she wasn’t talking to her enemy if she didn’t look at him.

 

Zuko shrugged, “He’s different.” He wouldn’t tell her how much his uncle had done for him. How much he did for him each day. 

 

Having someone like Uncle Iroh around, jolly and carefree, had on more than one occasion stopped Zuko from spiralling downwards completely.

 

Oftentimes Zuko thought how much worse his banishment would have been had he been without his uncle.

 

“He’s still Fire Nation. And he tried to occupy this city.” Katara murmured and Zuko was surprised by the lack of venom in her words.

 

She looked to him then, meeting his eyes. Begrudgingly, she voiced what was on her mind.

 

“If our roles were reversed, would you have… ended me the other day when we fought?” 

 

The question surprised him. He frowned, thinking it over. Maybe what he had said had really affected her. He could understand it. She was grappling with herself. Zuko had seen her compassion for her friends, and how that compassion would force her to protect them from him. But that compassion made it impossible for her to kill him. It was a double-edged sword. Compassion was her weakness, but when facing an enemy, it was her strength.

 

“I don’t know.” He responded honestly. He didn’t even know himself yet, let alone what he would do in such a dire situation.

 

Katara sipped her tea. “Your uncle wouldn’t do it.”

 

Zuko bristled. How dare she presume to know more about her uncle than him. 

 

He took a breath to calm himself. She hadn’t presumed anything. What she said was true.

 

Zuko nodded, “He wouldn’t.”

 

“But your father. Your sister. They would do it.”

 

It wasn’t a question either. And Katara was right again.

 

Zuko nodded, “What are you trying to say?” It was frustrating him.

 

“Which one are you?”

 

“I told you, I don’t know.”

 

She scoffed, “Why don’t you know?”

 

Zuko fisted a hand on the table, “Because it’s more complicated than that. Not everyone is as sure of themselves as you.”

 

When he said it he instantly regretted it. Hadn’t he just seen evidence of her own battle within herself?

 

Katara sighed, “I guess, making a choice like that is hard.”

 

It was Zuko’s turn to scoff, “You think?”

 

She frowned and he held up a hand in apology. “Sorry.”

 

A silence passed between them. Zuko looked up to the kitchen and saw Iroh peering through the window to watch them. He grinned when he met Zuko’s eyes, and offered him a thumbs up. Zuko groaned, resting his forehead in his palm.

 

“Your uncle believes in you. He thinks you can be good.” Katara murmured.

 

“What is that? Being ‘good’?” Zuko said, looking to the empty doorway of the tea shop.

 

“I’m sure if you think very hard about it, it will become obvious to you.” 

 

There was something in her tone that made him look at her. Katara had a smirk on her face and she nodded to the teapot between them.

 

“Pour me some more, Lee?”  


Was she teasing him now? She had used his alias. Shockingly, it felt like an extended olive branch. 

 

But more than that, it sounded like an order. 

 

Zuko found that he didn’t mind either way as his hand reached for the teapot.


	4. Curiosity

Katara found that she enjoyed working at the tea shop. Yes, she missed spending time with her friends. But at the same time, Iroh and Zuko interested her.

 

She never thought she would ever be interested in the Fire Prince and his uncle. But when she saw them working in the tea shop, being normal, it was so strange that she couldn’t help but be intrigued. 

 

One week into her time at the shop, she found herself growing more comfortable being alone with Zuko. It frightened her, but she had made it a point not to think too much about it. In fact, whenever she thought about how strange it was, she immediately distracted herself with another thought.

 

 

“So, what happened to change your mind? You know, about kidnapping the Avatar?” Katara asked Zuko one day during their lunch break. She had brought in ingredients for a quick water tribe meal. It was more of a snack really. She hadn’t been able to find any dried seaweed, so she substituted it with a leafy vegetable.

 

Zuko was currently munching on it, his eyes always roaming the shop and rarely ever settling on her. Katara didn’t mind. They were still cautious with each other.

 

“I don’t know exactly.” Zuko mumbled. “Something changed. My uncle talked some sense into me.”

 

He hesitated, “I can’t explain it, Katara.”

 

She started, eyes wide. He had never said her name before. In fact, she had never introduced herself to him. Their introduction had been through fights and the push and pull of enemies. 

 

She shrugged, “Alright.” It was her turn to hesitate. “You do seem like you’ve changed.” She admitted. 

 

Zuko offered her a small smile, only a quirk of his lips, but it was enough to impart to her how he felt.

 

The rest of the day passed as they each went back to their own work. They shared a nod between them whenever they passed each other by, or locked eyes. It was a strange and tentative relationship they had set out upon. 

 

Katara found that she did believe Zuko to be changed. Did that mean she had to leave the tea shop? Did that mean they could stop being enemies?

 

She didn’t think either one of them were prepared for that yet.

 

Towards the end of the day, Zuko came to her.

 

“My uncle wants us to go out to the market to get some ingredients.” He said, offering her a cloth bag to carry the produce they would buy.

 

She nodded and took the bag from him, letting out a snort of laughter when Zuko swung the cloth straps of his bag over his shoulder.

 

He raised a brow, “What?”

 

“I never thought I would see you carrying a cloth bag like that.” 

 

Zuko smirked, “I’m still a person, Katara.”

 

“Why do you keep saying that?”

 

“Your name?”

 

His quick response indicated how aware of it he was as well. Katara nodded, following him out of the tea shop and into the streets of Ba Sing Se. 

 

“Because it’s your name.” Zuko frowned. “You don’t want me to say it?”

 

Katara felt foolish for mentioning it, so she waved a hand dismissively. 

 

Zuko shrugged, “I get it. It’s weird coming from me. Usually it’s peasant.” Zuko looked sheepish.

 

Katara chuckled, “Yeah, I guess you’re sorry for that, too?”

 

He nodded, managing another of his tentative smiles.

 

They walked to the marketplace together. 

 

“Did Iroh give you a list?” Katara asked, looking over the stalls they passed by.

 

Zuko nodded and handed it to her. “Yeah. You can get the fruits. I’ll get the rest.” He said.

 

Katara nodded and headed to the colourful fruit stall, smiling to the vendor as she picked out the ingredients Iroh needed. She rubbed the skin of the oranges and lemons, feeling the roughness of the peel. She squeezed the apples, testing the firmness. If she were honest, she didn’t really know what to look for when buying fruit. Her tribe hadn’t really had fruit much, so she’s never grown up eating it.

 

“Katara!”

 

She spun around to see Aang coming towards her, waving. A jolt of panic ran through her, and instantly she was scanning the crowds for that familiar pale face with the red scar across one golden eye. She didn’t see it, and by then Aang was upon her.

 

“Hey! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Sokka said you would be here.” He grinned and he held open a bag of things he had bought to show her. “I bought some supplies.”

 

At Katara’s puzzled expression, he explained further. “I was going to tell you later when we were back at home, but I have to go now. I got a letter. There’s a guru who lives at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he can teach me to control the Avatar State!”

 

Katara smiled, but her blue eyes surveyed the surrounding crowd. Zuko would be on his way back to find her soon.

 

“That’s great, Aang! So, you’re leaving now?”

 

Aang nodded, looping his bag over his shoulder. “Yep! And Sokka told you about going to see your father, right?”

 

Katara nodded. Her brother had informed her of the intelligence report that had said their father was at Chameleon Bay. He had offered to stay behind with the Earth King, but she had insisted he go. Katara knew how much her brother missed their father. 

 

“So, it’s just Toph and I?”

 

Aang’s smile faltered, a sure sign that he would be imparting bad news. “Actually, she’s going to see her mother in the city. I don’t know what that means. She might spend lots of time with her.”

 

Katara waved a hand in dismissal. “That’s fine. I don’t mind. It’s important for her to see her mom.”

 

Aang grinned and hugged Katara tight. She returned the hug, but still she searched the crowd for Zuko.

 

“You’re the best, Katara. See you when I get back!” Aang grinned and left with a wave.

 

Katara waved back with a sigh.

 

“Where is he going?”

 

Katara spun around to see Zuko in front of her, watching Aang’s retreating form. She remained silent, not wanting to tell him where Aang was going, but also feeling awkward about withholding the information. It meant she was still suspicious of him. Why was she embarrassed about it? She had good reason.

 

Katara shook her head, ridding herself of the confusing thoughts. “He needs to attend to something important.”

 

Zuko nodded and glanced to the fruit stall. “Did you get what we need?”

 

“Yeah. I think so. I’m not sure what the best fruits are?” 

 

He frowned, “What do you mean?”

 

“Well,” She held up a lemon. “How do you know this lemon is better from the other lemons?”

 

Zuko nodded his understanding. “The smoothest lemons are the best.”

 

“Why?” Katara frowned, watching as his pale hand tested each lemon until he found one smooth enough for his standards.

 

“Because that means there is less peel and more fruit.”

 

“Really?” She watched him pack five lemons into the paper bag provided by the stall. “How do you know that?”

 

Zuko shrugged, moving onto the oranges. “My mother taught me.” His eyes were focused on the fruit, but there was a slight tremor in his fingers as he picked up the oranges. Katara noticed how his jaw tightened as well.

 

She was unsure how to proceed from there. Zuko had never spoken of his mother before. And from the way he looked now, she had a feeling it was a subject he didn’t often breach.

She decided to leave it for another day, but her curiosity almost overwhelmed her right there and then. But already the sun was dimming, and she knew she needed to be back home before sundown at least.

 

Zuko seemed to notice the time as well, because he hurriedly picked out the best fruit and paid the vendor.

 

“Come on. Before uncle thinks we’ve gone missing.” He nodded in the vague direction of the tea shop and Katara followed him.

 

Iroh was waiting for them by the door, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. “Ah! You both have finally returned. I thought perhaps you had gotten lost in conversation.”

 

Katara and Zuko shared a look. And he turned back to Iroh, “Not all of us are as talkative as you, uncle.”

 

Iroh burst into laughter, his golden eyes lit up with mirth. He beckoned both of them in, and a half hour later Katara left the shop for the day, waving goodbye to Zuko as she did.

 

“See you tomorrow!” She called, refusing to pay attention to the nagging voice in her head that told her this was wrong. That she should be distant and cold towards him.

 

The voice was silenced when Zuko raised a hand. “See you, Katara.”


	5. Realisation

Zuko wondered is she was going to come in to work today. He checked the pot of lychee tea he was supposed to be brewing, but his mind was otherwise occupied.

 

She was never late. The past week had gone by without much event. Katara had come in everyday and had left early to attend to business for the Earth King. They had been civil, and Zuko found that he enjoyed her company when they were not attacking each other.

 

But today was different.

 

“You are still looking for her?” Iroh spoke from beside him.

 

Zuko blinked, the only outward sign his body gave that his uncle had snuck up on him. “She’s late.”

 

Iroh nodded, “She’ll be here soon, I am sure. But I have great news!”

 

Zuko picked up a ladle, pouring out the tea into three teapots. “What is it?”

 

“We have been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!”

 

Zuko smiled, watching as his uncle picked up the tray of teapots and cups to serve to the waiting customers.

 

He was happy for his uncle, who looked so joyful as he weaved through the tables and talked with his customers. Still, Zuko could not shake the feeling of unease he had from Katara’s absence. 

 

She wouldn’t just not turn up. She would have sent a note ahead. This wasn’t like her.

 

He scoffed, shaking his head at himself. He had spent two weeks with her and now he thought he knew her?

 

He didn’t even know himself.

 

The day passed by as usual and Zuko was surprised once again to find that he didn’t mind the routine of working at the tea shop. It meant he had time to think.

 

His uncle was ecstatic about the invitation from the Earth King, and the mood was infectious. The shop was closed early in preparation, and soon enough the guards from the Earth King’s palace arrived to escort them there.

 

They arrived on time and were led to a elaborately decorated sitting room. Uncle Iroh began setting out the tea on the low table that stood before the dais where the Earth King would be seated.

 

When the tea was prepared, Zuko sat and Uncle Iroh poured them both a cup of tea. After a while of this waiting, Zuko’s unease had grown so great that he felt he needed to voice it to his uncle.

 

“What’s taking so long?”  


Iroh looked to him, “Maybe the Earth King overslept?”

 

Zuko didn’t have time to respond, as the Earth King’s agents began to file into the sitting room. Zuko watched them as they came around behind the table, ringing his uncle and him in. 

 

“Something’s not right.”

 

In their confusion, they didn’t notice right away when a figure clad in green made their way onto the dais. 

 

“It’s tea time.” 

 

Zuko could remember that voice in an instant. The arrogant tone, the underlying menace. It haunted his childhood, and now it was here to take away what little peace he had found.

 

He stood, instantly on guard. “Azula.”

 

“Have you met the Dai Li? They’re earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that’s so firebender.” Her voice lowered slightly, “I just love it.”

 

She crossed her arms behind her back, but Zuko wasn’t fooled. She was just as dangerous.

 

Uncle Iroh stood, picking up his cup of tea. For a moment Zuko was puzzled. How could he be thinking about his tea at a time like this?

 

“Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, ‘The Dragon of the West’?”

 

Azula examined her nails, “I’m not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle.”

 

“It’s more of a demonstration, really.” Iroh raised the steaming cup of tea to his mouth and sipped. Instantly, Zuko knew what was to come and he couldn’t help but smirk at his uncle’s hint.

 

Iroh’s arm shot out, pushing Zuko behind him as he opened his mouth and breathed fire at the Dai Li guards surrounding them. In the confusion, Zuko sent a fireball towards the wall, breaking open an escape route for them.

 

He leapt through, knowing his uncle would follow. Something whistled through the air behind them and Zuko sped up, seeing rock break craters into the wall where he had just been.

 

Iroh sent a bolt of lightning through the wall of the palace and without hesitation, leapt through to land on a manicured hedge in the palace gardens. 

 

Zuko felt his legs slow and he came to a stop by the flaming edges of the escape route his uncle had made. He looked down at him as Iroh called up, “Come on! You’ll be fine!”

 

Zuko clenched a fist, his mind reeling. “No.”

 

Iroh’s eyes widened.

 

“I’m tired of running. It’s time I faced Azula.” He said, and prepared himself to battle his sister once again. He turned back to enter the palace and was greeted by Azula, standing in the corridor with eight Dai Li agents surrounding her.

 

She had her arms crossed behind her back. “You’re so dramatic. What? Are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?” She smirked.

 

Zuko felt his anger bubble inside him, and he braced himself in a fighting stance. “Yes. I challenge you.”

 

Azula smiled, “No thanks.”

 

He took a step back, and flame rose up to form into a ball of fire, that he sent hurtling towards her. 

 

Two Dai Li agents raised the floor to block the ball of flame. Zuko kept going, his mind focused entirely on reaching Azula, but he could feel his desperation growing. He wanted this to be over. 

 

Before he could react, two rocks, in the shape of hands clamped down onto his feet and trapped him. He fell forward, a hand bracing himself against the ground. In an instant, another stone hand slammed into his hand and Zuko let out a grunt of frustration and pain. 

 

He looked up, his fury and frustration slipping into defeat as Azula turned and walked away and the Dai Li took him as prisoner.

 

They took him outside the palace and Zuko barely had the energy to think about where they were taking him, or where his uncle was. This always happened after he saw Azula. 

 

He was left hollow of everything else, except for thoughts of his father and sister. And he remembered his mother in this time. He thought about how things might have been different if she were still around.

 

The Dai Li led him to a mound of stone, but one of them opened up a circular entrance.

 

“You’ve got company.” One of the guards said. Zuko vaguely wondered who he was talking to.

 

The guards shoved him down the slope and he grunted in pain as he was sent sprawling onto the ground of some sort of underground cavern.

 

“Zuko!”

 

He could recognise that voice, too. Katara.

 

He got up onto his knees and looked up at her, watching as she frowned at him. Why was she upset with him?

 

He narrowed his eyes at her. How had Azula known about Uncle Iroh and him being in Ba Sing Se? How had she known to sent the invitation to the tea shop?

 

“Did you betray us?” He asked.

 

She braced her hands on her hips and scowled. “No! Although, I don’t know why I should be proving myself to you!”

 

Zuko remained quiet, still lost in his thoughts after his encounter with Azula.

 

Katara kept going, pacing further from where he still sat. 

 

“But what do you care? You’re the Fire Lord’s son.”

 

Zuko recognised the venom in her tone and welcomed it. This was familiar. He knew her best when she despised him.

 

“Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood.” She snarled.

 

The words sprung to Zuko’s lips without him thinking first, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” It was easy to be combative, difficult to take responsibility for his family’s actions. For his own actions.

 

Instantly, he knew it was the wrong thing to say as Katara whirled around and her voice rose in intensity. “I don’t? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through - me personally!”

 

Zuko was quiet, listening to her tirade.

 

Then her voice dropped, and he could hear her crying even though he was not looking at her because she choked on her words slightly.

 

“The Fire Nation took my mother away from me.”

 

Those words hit home. He turned, looking at her back and watching her shoulder shake with tears. He could understand her tears and her hurt. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, and he knew he was being genuine.

 

“That’s something we have in common.”

 

Katara looked up in surprise and wiped away her tears. 

 

Zuko shrugged, “She left. When I was young. I don’t know what happened to her.”

 

He stood up, and Katara did the same. “She’s probably gone, too.”

 

A silence passed between them, and Zuko used the moment to try to regain control of his mind and to push Azula from his thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you before.” Katara said.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does, Zuko.” Katara stepped towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

The action surprised him and he turned to look at her.

 

“It’s just that… for so long now whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy. It was your face.” She explained.

 

Zuko felt that familiar bitterness rise up inside him. He raised a hand to his scar, feeling the rough edges where it smoothed into his skin. “My face. I see.”

 

Katara shook her head, removing her hand from him. “No. No, that's not what I meant.”

 

Her voice was so kind. He had never heard her sound this way before. Not even at the tea shop when they were together. Perhaps his sour demeanour brought out her compassion. It was her weakness.

 

“It’s okay.” Zuko said, still having his back to her. “I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately,” He turned to look at her then, and part of him didn’t know why he was revealing so much. 

 

He blamed it on his shaky state of mind. “I’ve realised I’m free to determine my own destiny. Even if I’ll never be free of my mark.”

 

“Maybe you could be free of it?” Katara’s voice rang out.

 

“What?” He was fully focused on her now.

 

“I have healing abilities-“

 

“It’s a scar. It can’t be healed.”

 

Her movements caught his eyes as she reached beneath her tunic and pulled out a vial. She held it out in front of her.

 

“This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole.”

 

She began to approach him again, “It has special properties, so I’ve been saving it for something important.”

 

She was standing directly before him now. “I don’t know if it would work, but-“

 

Katara stopped speaking, and Zuko took a breath before he closed his eyes.

 

He felt the warmth of her hand on his scarred cheek a moment later. It was a strange feeling. He didn’t think he had let anyone touch his scar this way. Or his face, for that matter. It was so intimate, and frightening. What if it worked? Would he even recognise himself?

 

He could feel her thumb resting over his lips, but he fought to remain still beneath her touch. She was going to do this for him. It was a huge-

 

A crash sounded throughout the cavern and they both turned to see the Avatar and Uncle Iroh standing just feet away.

 

Katara ran to her friend immediately and embraced him. She must have been worried for his safety what with Azula being in Ba Sing Se.

 

Uncle Iroh ran to embrace him, but Zuko was watching the Avatar closely. After all those years of chasing him he still couldn’t shake that hunger inside. He was so close. He could grab him and go. His father would take him back. Azula would no longer plague his mind this way.

 

“Uncle, I don’t understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?” Zuko pointed his way.

 

The Avatar spoke, “Saving you, that’s what.”

 

Zuko growled, but Iroh held him back. “Zuko, it’s time we talked.” Iroh turned back to Katara and the Avatar. “Go help your other friends. We’ll catch up with you.”

 

The Avatar bowed his head and ran out the tunnel of the cavern. Zuko noticed Katara’s gaze lingered on him, but she still followed the Avatar out.

 

“Why, uncle?” Zuko asked.

 

“You’re not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger, and wiser, and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It’s time for you to choose. It’s time for you to choose good.”

 

A crash resounded throughout the cave and Zuko let out a yell of surprise as the crystals in the cavern surrounded Uncle Iroh and trapped him. Zuko fell into a fighting stance and watched as two Dai Li and Azula entered the cave.

 

She spoke, “I expected this kind of treachery from uncle. But, Zuko. Prince Zuko. You’re a lot of things, but you’re not a traitor. Are you?”

 

“Release him immediately.” Zuko demanded.

 

“It’s not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself.”

 

Iroh spoke up, “The kind of redemption she offers is not for you.”

 

Zuko frowned, his mind already trying to jump ahead, to predict what Azula would do next. Was she lying? Azula always lies.

 

“Why don’t you let him decide, uncle?” Azula sneered. She turned back to Zuko. “I need you, Zuko. I’ve plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honour back, you will have father’s love. You will have everything you want.”

 

Iroh’s voice sounded from the other side of the cave and Zuko looked to him. “Zuko. I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want.”

 

“You are free to choose.” Azula said and ordered the Dai Li to leave the cave.

 

Zuko felt his heart seize up, his mind running through possibilities and the words his uncle said. He thought about the last two weeks. About Katara, and how things had been normal. But had they been? Had they been a fantasy? A dream? He was the Prince of the Fire Nation, he couldn’t live in Ba Sing Se and work at a tea shop. And that wasn’t what he wanted. It wasn’t his destiny.

 

The answer came upon him like the first kindling of a fire. Slowly, and then all at once until it roared through him and he was struck with realisation.

 

He turned to Azula, unable to meet Iroh’s eyes. And he nodded his head. Azula smiled, and for once, Zuko believed her to be pleased with him.


	6. Betrayed

Katara hadn’t believed her eyes. After all those months since Ba Sing Se, after he betrayed them, and after the failure of the Day of Black Sun. That had been the last thing she had expected to see.

 

_Zuko held up a hand, “Hello. Zuko here.”_

 

_The group all fell into fighting stance, the tension in the air was palpable._

 

_“Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so… I just thought I’d wait for you here.” Zuko said._

 

_He had his arms extended and Katara frowned in confusion, until her anger at seeing him swallowed everything else up._

 

She had sent a sweep of water at him that time, knocking him flat. She had watched him trudge away, dripping wet from her attack. Looking back, part of her believed it had been unnecessary, but a stronger part of her wanted him to pay for his betrayal in Ba Sing Se.

 

And now.

 

Katara looked over at where Zuko sat, holding Appa’s reins. He had confronted her about her animosity towards him. It had angered her to no end that her friends had accepted Zuko with open arms, after everything he had done.

 

At the Western Air Temple he had faced Azula, and they had managed to get away unscathed. And now they celebrated him as their hero.

 

Sokka must have told him about their mother. She remembered how she mentioned it in Ba Sing Se. She remembered what he said as well. But how could she believe anything he said? After he had lied to her so well all those weeks and then turned around and played such a large role in almost killing Aang?

 

He had come to her with information about her mother’s killer. And he had offered her revenge. How could she have said no? And now they were working together to find him. Katara didn’t have the time to think about what this would mean for their relationship now.

 

Even at the tea shop, they had worked so well together. And the past few days of travel, sneaking into a Fire Nation naval tower to recover information on the Southern Raiders, it had all proven to her how well she and Zuko were together.

 

It made her angry. Angrier than she already was. She kept thinking about that day. She could never forget that man’s face. Or how her mother looked when she told her to go and get her father. 

 

Katara couldn’t help but think that if she had been faster…

 

“There!” Zuko called and Katara shot up, having been unable to sleep anyway.

 

“See those sea raven flags?” Zuko tossed her the telescope, and almost without thinking Katara snatched it from the air. It was as if they were in tandem.

 

“It’s the Southern Raiders.” Zuko said.

 

Katara peered through the telescope. “Let’s do this.” She spoke.

 

Katara bent water around Appa’s head, allowing them all to breathe as they travelled under the surface of the ocean and towards the Fire Nation vessel anchored just feet away.

 

She sent a tendril of water onto the deck, finding a body to fling overboard. That would move any other sailors onto that side of the deck.

 

Appa swam beneath the ship and rose up on the other side where Katara brought up a mighty wave. She sent it pommeling over the deck, sweeping bodies of Fire Nation sailors into the water and rocking the ship with it’s force.

 

In a moment, she and Zuko were onboard. Instantly, she encased her arms in water to be ready for a fight. They ran through the inner corridor of the ship. A guard sprang out of a room, but Zuko shoved him inside and stole the man’s sword. He closed the door and slid the sword through the handles to trap him inside.

 

Katara nodded to him when he was done, and without a word they both moved on to the bridge of the ship where the captain would be.

 

They both paused, and Zuko’s voice sounded through the roar in Katara’s ears. “This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?”

 

She lifted a hand and pulled down the mask that covered the lower half of her face. His question didn’t need a verbal response. She raised her arms, summoning water upwards. With a yell, she sent the water shooting at the door of the bridge with enough force to blow the door open and off it’s hinges.

 

They both stepped through, but instantly the captain fought them. He sent flames their way, which Zuko expertly deflected. “Who are you?” The man demanded.

 

“You don’t remember her?” Zuko tilted his head in Katara’s direction. “You will soon. Trust me.” He punctuated his words by sending his own bout of flame towards the man.

 

Katara was growing impatient. Her rage filled her up and threatened to overflow. And then it did.

 

As the captain raised an arm, fire already forming around his fist, suddenly he stopped.

 

A sickening noise came from his arm as it flailed around unnaturally. The sound of rushing blood filled the bridge.

 

“What’s-?” The captain grunted, trying to fight this sudden loss of control.

 

Katara held her hand up, her eyes focused on him as his hand was pinned to the ground. His helmet fell from him and went clattering across the metal floor.

 

“-happening to me?” The man finished his sentence.

 

Katara kept her hand raised and then slowly tilted it downwards, pressing him to the floor with bloodbending. She didn’t allow herself to think about what she was doing. All she could see was that man’s face, hidden by his helmet. All she could hear was his grating voice. She imagined how he killed her mother, she played it in her mind as Zuko spoke.

 

“Think back.” He said, turning to the captain. “Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe”

 

The man choked out his words, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His face was pressed to the floor, his body stiff and contorted. “Please, I don’t know!”

 

“Don’t lie!” Zuko growled, kneeling on the ground beside him. He turned on his knee and pointed at Katara, “You look her in the eye and you tell me you don’t remember what you did.”

 

Katara rose up, forcing the man’s body up with the motions of her arms. He rose onto his knees against his own volition. His eyes wide with fear.

 

Katara looked into them, her mind flashing with images from that day they had attacked her home. 

 

Suddenly, the realisation took hold of her. “It’s not him.” She was certain when she said it. There was no mistaking it. She released him from her hold, feeling strangely empty. As if all the emotion had rushed out of her at once. “He’s not the man.”

 

Zuko blinked, “What? What do you mean he's not? He’s the leader of the Southern Raiders. He had to be the guy!” Zuko threw out a hand in the captain’s direction as the man tried to push himself off the floor.

 

She almost snapped at him then. It was so much easier to be angry, than to be this emptiness she suddenly was. How could she have done that? Used bloodbending? 

 

She was disgusted with herself. She couldn’t believe she had done it. And in front of Zuko, too. What would he think of her? It irritated her that she cared about what he thought.

 

Katara didn’t respond, instead she turned her back to them. She was ready to go. 

 

She heard a grunt behind her and then a slam as Zuko pushed the captain up against the wall, twisting his arm behind his back.

 

“If you’re not the man we’re looking for, who is?” He demanded.

 

The captain spoke, his voice strained. “You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago.”

 

She had a name. 

 

It was enough. It was enough for that fuel - her anger - to come rushing back into her.

 

Zuko got Yon Rha’s whereabouts from the captain and then knocked him out. They snuck off the boat, leaping over the side and onto Appa.

 

Katara was in a haze. She couldn’t even focus on where they were going, or what they were doing. She wondered if having Zuko there was keeping her grounded in a way. Because she was so uncomfortable with him, or perhaps because they worked so well together. They didn’t need to have a plan, or to speak. It was as though he knew what to do. And she knew what to do. It was instinct.

 

They got to Yon Rha’s home the next morning. It was easy to find him in the village. Zuko had spotted him at a stall after following him from his home. The villagers had given up his location easily. 

 

Katara watched him from atop a stone cliff, as he walked down it on his way back to his house.

 

She nodded, “That was him.” She was certain. His eyes, his mouth, the way he moved and the sound of his voice. She could see it all in that memory from the day she lost her mother. “That was the monster.” She hissed.

 

They followed Yon Rha down the path, watching his every move. 

 

The old man carried a basket, looking around suspiciously and the sky darkened further, rain beginning to fall.

 

Suddenly, he dropped his basket and they watched as he yelled, “Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!” Yon Rha sent a stream of fire towards a bush at the edge of the path.

 

Zuko ran across the path silently as the old man watched the bush burn and then turned to pick up his basket and the vegetables he had bought.

 

Yon Rha kept walking down the path. Katara narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth with resolve as Yon Rha tripped on the rope they had stretched across the path.

 

Both of them sprang into action, Zuko stepping ahead before she did and sending a gust of fire towards Yon Rha that forced him onto his back.

 

“We weren’t behind the bush.” Zuko spoke. He stepped forward, his fists towards the old man. “And I wouldn’t try firebending again!”

 

Yon Rhu cowered, “Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I’ll cooperate.”

 

Katara walked ahead, removing her mask as she did. She scowled at the old man, “Do you know who I am?” She said lowly. 

 

“No. I’m not sure.” Yon Rha said.

 

“Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it!” Katara snarled. “Why don’t you take a closer look?” 

 

“Yes…Yes!” Yon Rha kept his eyes on her. “I remember you now. You’re the little water tribe girl. You’re mother was the waterbender.” He spoke.

 

Katara frowned, “She lied to you!” She had to turn away, closing her eyes. “She was protecting the last waterbender.” Her emotions were running wild, but she didn’t try to hold them back, or to distract herself.

 

“What? Who?” Yon Rha asked.

 

Katara’s face contorted into a scowl. “Me!” She yelled. She spread her arms, rising up from slightly bent knees and bending the rain around them into a force field. It extended several feet around them, creating a dome of water that stopped the rain from falling where they were.

 

The rain inside the dome froze as droplets in the air, hovering around the three bodies on the pathway. 

 

Katara stared at the old man, watching him tremble with fear. Without thinking, as if was instinctual, she raised her arms and wound her hands around each other, bringing all the rain around and above them shooting towards Yon Rha. As the water moved, it solidified into the sharp ice shards.

 

He raised his hands to protect himself, but Katara stopped. She held her position, her hand still extended. With a sigh, she straightened up, her eyes closing. Aang had been right. Before she left, he had encouraged her to forgive the man who had killed her mother. And she had been adamant that she could not. That revenge had been the best option. 

 

But now, looking at him, she couldn’t do what he had done. 

The ice shards turned to liquid and splashed down over the cowering man. He got up onto all fours. “I did a bad thing. I know I did.” He stared at the ground. “And you deserve revenge. So, why don’t you take my mother? That would be fair?”

 

Katara couldn’t keep the disgust from her voice when she spoke. “I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing.” She raised her eyes from the ground to his face. “But now that I see you. I think I understand.” 

 

She stepped forward towards him, scowling. “There’s just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You’re pathetic and sad and empty.”

 

“Please, spare me.” Yon Rha whimpered.

 

Katara stepped back a little, aware of Zuko’s gaze at her back. “As much as I hate you.”

 

She swallowed hard, shaking with anger. Suddenly, it was all gone, her eyes shut tight from the truth of it. “I just can’t do it.”

 

Katara turned and left, and she heard Zuko follow after, as well as the sobs of the man who took her mother away from her.

 

The trip back was uneventful. Katara spent the time sorting out the mess in her mind. The memories, the bloodbending, having Zuko there with her, and what that meant. It was all a blur in her mind. 

 

When they landed, she took a moment to change into her usual water tribe garb. But then she went to sit at the end of the dock, her feet in the water. She could feel the current brush against her skin and she managed to clear her mind. 

 

Running footsteps sounded down the dock. “Katara!” Aang called, stopping just behind her. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m doing fine.”

 

“Zuko told me what you did, or what you didn’t do - I guess. I’m proud of you.”

 

Katara looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. “I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn’t. I don’t know if it’s because I’m too weak to do it, or if it’s because I’m strong enough not to.”

 

Aang spoke, “You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.”

 

Katara got up, facing Aang with a frown. “But I didn’t forgive him. I’ll never forgive him.”

 

She closed her eyes, then opened them again and looked to Zuko. She smiled. “But I am ready to forgive you.”

 

She walked towards him, remembering how desperately he had wanted to make it up to her. She remembered how they worked together at the tea shop, and then when they had gone to find Yon Rha. 

 

A small part of her was excited to see how good of a team they would make. And she was glad she could find it in herself to forgive him. 

 

They moved in tandem again, as she stepped forward and put her arms around him.

 

She felt his arms rise to hold her waist, and she closed her eyes. It lasted a moment, but she could still feel his unusual warmth. She pulled back, her hand on his shoulder, and they shared a look. 

 

She didn’t stop to smile at him, or to speak, instead she moved off down the dock. Zuko turned to follow her movement and Katara could feel his gaze at her back.


	7. Respect

 

Zuko looked up, worry gripping his heart and squeezing. Everything was red, the clouds, the sky, the light that reflected off of Katara’s face when he looked at her. They were on Appa, flying steadily towards his sister, and the fight he had been waiting to have for so long.

 

But that wasn’t the only thing that was bothering him. None of it would matter if Aang couldn’t do what he needed to do. If Aang couldn’t kill his father.

 

“Zuko,” Katara looked at him, her blue eyes seeming almost grey in the red light cast by Sozin’s Comet. It felt like the end of the world.

 

“Don’t worry. We can take Azula.”

 

Zuko looked down at the passing land beneath them. “I’m not worried about her. I’m worried about Aang. What if he doesn’t have the guts to take out my father?”

 

He looked to Katara, his hair flying into his eyes. “What if he loses?”

 

Katara paused, and they shared one of those moments where they seemed to be reading each others’ minds.

 

Zuko had felt it when they had gone after Yon Rha, and again when they had worked together during the teams practice fights with ‘Melon Lord’. He and Katara had been back to back, taking down every one of Toph’s rock soldiers in a matter of seconds. 

 

It had only been afterwards when he had realised how easy it had been with her. He had never had that sort of silent communication with anybody else. 

 

It made him glad that she was here with him now. And that she would be there when they faced Azula. 

 

Katara’s voice pulled him from his thoughts of her.

 

“Aang won’t lose. He’s gonna come back.” She paused, and Zuko knew she felt the same trepidation he did. She looked out in front of them. “He has to.”

 

The flight passed in tense silence, not because they were uncomfortable with one another, but because both were lost in their own thoughts. Zuko noticed Katara’s hand continued to brush against her water skin, as if she were reassuring herself her weapon was there. He noticed she did this whenever they were preparing for a fight.

 

He clenched his fists and unclenched them, thinking over what was to come.

 

It was too soon when they landed at the palace, Appa coming down in the courtyard. Zuko could see Azula at the platform atop the main steps. She was kneeling, about to become Fire Lord.

 

She looked up at them when Appa bellowed. Zuko met her gaze and stood up. “Sorry, but you’re not going to become Fire Lord today.” He leapt down onto the stone floor, “I am.”

 

Azula laughed, and Zuko caught sight of her haphazardly chopped hair, and the bags under her eyes. Something was wrong with her. More so than usual.

 

“You’re hilarious.” Azula tittered.

 

Katara strode up beside him, her voice hardened with conviction. “And you’re going down.”

 

Zuko could see the crown, the golden flames that would be placed upon her head. But Azula held up a fist, “Wait.”

 

She stood, “You want to be Fire Lord? Fine! Let’s settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be - Agni Kai!”

 

Zuko clenched his teeth, “You’re on.”

 

Katara turned to him, surprised, and Zuko could hear worry in her voice when she spoke. “What are you doing? She’s playing you. She knows she can’t take us both, so she’s trying to separate us.”

 

“I know.” He said, “But I can take her this time.”

 

“But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula.”

 

Zuko remembered that he had, but he felt sure that this was the right path. “There’s something off about her. I can’t explain it, but she’s slipping.”

 

He looked to Katara, “And this way, no-one else has to get hurt.”

 

It took her a moment, but he saw the moment that Katara gave in written on her face. He felt something warm inside him when he realised that she trusted him enough to let him do this. That she respected him enough.

 

And he didn’t want her to be in danger. Not when he knew this was his sister that they needed to fight. Not when he knew what she could do. 

 

It wasn’t that he didn't trust Katara, but when he thought about her being injured at the hands of Azula, he couldn’t bear the thought.

 

Particularly her.

 

He shook himself, making his way to the opposite end of the courtyard. Katara walked with him, taking his hand and squeezing before she left him to face Azula.

 

He knelt facing away from his sister, then when the time was right, he stood. Azula did the same, removing her cloak and dropping it on the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry it had to end this way, brother.” She sneered the word like an insult.

 

“No, you’re not.” He responded.

 

He watched as she swayed on her feet, transferring her weight and bringing up her arms into position lazily.

 

The laziness disappeared as she whirled suddenly, sending a sweep of blue fire towards him.

 

Zuko responded instantly, leaping forward and bringing both hands downwards, flame erupting to meet her azure fire in a collision. It sent up a wall of flame, higher than even the buildings surrounding them.

 

As the column of blue and orange fire faded, Azula started upwards on a burst of flame, then leapt and spun, her fire shooting out from each foot as she was in the air.

 

Zuko felt his heart speed up. He vaguely wondered if Azula felt the same. But he doubted it.

 

He blocked her attack with jets of flame of his own. He could feel the heat of their fire on his face, could see the illumination of blue in her eyes as she sent out her own vicious attacks.

 

Zuko was aware that the canopy of the buildings around them was on fire. His thoughts wandered to Katara, constantly aware of where she was behind him.

 

Once again, he sent a stream of flame towards Azula that she blocked with the same method. He kept the jet going, throwing his energy behind this stream of flame that collided with her blue fire.

 

The place where their flame met slid as Zuko adjusted his direction. The colossal wall of blue fire came up beside him, their fire running parallel to one another. 

 

He could feel his footing slip, his back leg slowly sliding from the effort of keeping up his fire. 

 

When they both let their fire die down, Zuko was shocked to see the usual calm demeanour absent from his sister’s expression. She looked crazed. He wondered if he was fighting better than usual? Maybe that was what had her so agitated?

 

He had no time to follow through with his thoughts as Azula rocketed upwards on a burst of azure fire, flipping at the last moment and sending it straight at him. He spun, waiting till the ball of fire was upon him before he dissipated it with his own bending.

 

He punched an explosion of fire towards her, watching as Azula narrowly avoided it. She recovered quickly, using her flame to propel her forward till she skated around him, her fire illuminating her from below.

 

She sent two bursts of flame at him, but he propelled himself upwards, retaliating with a sweep of fire as he descended.

 

Zuko could feel himself reacting on instinct, on training alone. Azula was too good an opponent for him to be thinking things through. He was grateful that his body was moving for him in certain moments.

 

She dodged his fire, sweeping around behind him and attacking, only for him to block with a fireball of his own.

 

Azula came back around behind him again, but Zuko followed. 

 

It was then that his mind kicked in. Instantly, he threw himself downwards, lifting his feet from the floor and sweeping his legs around, his hand keeping him balanced. 

 

His flame swept out in an arc, keeping low to the ground and catching Azula. She let out a grunt of pain as she flipped and hit the ground, rolling across until she came to a stop whilst lying on her side.

 

She got up immediately, her hair hanging in her face and her chest heaving.

 

Zuko snarled, “What’s the matter?! No lightning today? Afraid I’ll redirect it?” He got back into fighting stance. He heard footsteps behind him - Katara was coming out into the open.

 

Azula was bent over slightly, her hands like claws as she screeched. “Oh, I’ll show you lightning!”

 

She lowered her hands, pointing at the grounds and swept them across, creating the crackling blue electricity that Zuko was now familiar with.

 

She built it up, her eyes on him, and he prepared himself to redirect the stream. 

 

Azula directed it across, then retracted her hand towards her chest so she could push the lighting out from there. Her two extended fingers were aimed at him.

 

It took a glance from her for Zuko to know that he was not her target. He was aware of Katara’s presence behind him and to the side. 

 

Fear gripped his heart like it never had before. Katara would not survive a strike with lightning.

 

Azula let loose the cracking bolt of power towards Katara.

 

Without thinking, Zuko threw himself in it’s path. “No!” He yelled.

 

It made contact with his extended hand. Instantly, he retracted both arms against his chest, freezing up with excruciating pain. His redirection was weak, only done on instinct. 

 

Zuko hit the ground heavily, his mind already fading in and out of consciousness as the redirected lightning shot into the sky with a rumble.

 

He trembled, electricity still coursing through him. He flipped onto his back and vaguely heard Katara’s voice yelling his name.

 

Another thud told him that Azula had stopped Katara in her tracks with her lightning.

 

He could hear his sister’s crazed laughter, her cackling as she turned her attention to Katara.

 

He wanted to get up, to fight, but his body was still shaking with pain and electricity. It was time for him to trust Katara’s strength. To trust her power.

 

His chest ached with pain, but he flipped into his front. He looked up to see Katara run across the courtyard, with Azula’s fire just behind her.

 

He could barely keep his eyes open, but he heard the sounds of their fight. He heard Azula taunt him, he heard Katara’s ice as she skated along the courtyard.

 

When he heard silence, he panicked and wondered if she was gone. Had Azula won?

 

Zuko didn’t know how much time had passed when he felt a gentle hand slide under his chest and lift him carefully. He grit his teeth in pain, grunting as the hands turned him over till he lay on his back.

 

The hand lingered beneath his head, gently lowering it to the ground. They lay on his chest, just outside that aching, raw place where the lightning had struck him. 

 

When he felt the cool, and stinging, sensation of water on his body, he knew she was safe.

 

He scrunched up his face as she healed him, and then the pain was diminished and he opened his eyes.

 

Zuko looked to her, watching her face as she concentrated on healing him, and then watching as she realised he was awake. She lit up, her eyes bright with joy when she saw him.

 

“Thank you, Katara.” He whispered, pouring his true gratitude into the words.

 

Zuko was shocked when she began to cry.

 

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.” She said. 

 

Katara gently helped him sit up, one hand beneath his head and the other bracing his chest. He let her help him, not uncomfortable at being so weak in front of her. She could understand him better than anyone.

 

But he dreaded to face his sister. He looked to where Azula was, kneeling on an iron grate. Her hands were behind her back, and he caught the glimpse of a chain linking her to the grate beneath. He wondered with awe how Katara had done it.

 

Azula panted and breathed heavily until she began to scream. Blue fire shot from her mouth as she writhed against the chain and fell back from her knees as she worked herself into choking, gasping sobs.

 

Zuko watched without an expression, a tightness seizing his heart. He felt the warmth of Katara’s hand on his back, and saw her saddened expression. And as Azula’s screaming quietened into desperate, quiet wheezes of noise, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. And he felt anotherweight instantly take it’s place.

 

Azula was his responsibility now. If Aang had succeeded with his father.

 

And if Aang had not?

 

Zuko couldn’t think of that alternative. 

 

He looked to Katara and saw his emotions reflected in her eyes. He tried to place a name to what they were feeling and he found it easily. 

 

Respect.

 

He nodded his head to her, offering the smallest of smiles.

 

Katara returned it.

 

Zuko couldn’t shake the feeling that something had changed in her smile. And that something had changed within him, too.


	8. Nostalgia

Katara and Aang entered the Fire Lord’s palace on the morning of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation talks. It had been a while since they had seen Zuko. They had seen him often at the beginning of his reign as Fire Lord. But once they had gotten older, things had become harder for them all.

 

After the Harmony Restoration Movement, Zuko and the Earth King had held annuals meetings to go over the progress of the towns in the Earth Kingdom where Fire Nation citizens still lived. Each year, Aang was invited to sit in on those talks, but this year Katara accompanied him.

 

She had been impressed with how the old Fire Nation colonies were progressing, with a unique and individual culture developing amongst the people there.

 

It was the beginning of something much larger than them.

 

Aang smiled to her, holding her hand as they stopped outside the council chambers. “Ready?” He asked.

 

Katara nodded and followed Aang through the doors.

 

Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation officials sat around the low table, but Katara’s eyes moved to the head of the table.

 

Zuko looked up at them, his golden eyes widening in recognition.

 

He stood, dark hair swinging behind him with his crown of golden flames gleaming in the dim light of the room.

 

Aang moved to him, both men the same height now as they hugged one another. Then Zuko looked to her with a warm smile. “Katara.” He embraced her, and she returned it.

 

She remembered that first embrace, on the dock, after he had gone with her to find Yon Rha. He smelled the same. Like sage and jasmine.

 

“It’s been too long, Zuko.” She said, smiling to him as he pulled back, his hands on her shoulders.

 

His eyes took her in, “You look different.”

 

Katara laughed, “So do you.” She raised a brow.

 

Aang cleared his throat. “Shall we start?”

 

Zuko nodded and returned to the head of the table, Aang followed to sit at his right hand side. Zuko gestured for Katara to sit at his left and she went over to do so.

 

The talks didn’t last long, thanks to Earth King Kuei’s attention span. And thanks to the thriving Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom there were not many problems to work out. Katara could tell Aang and Zuko were pleased with how things had turned out.

 

The three of them stayed behind after the officials and the Earth King left.

 

“You both have to join me for dinner tonight.” Zuko smiled.

 

Aang nodded, “Of course. We’ll be here for a few days.”

 

Zuko nodded, “That’s fine.” He smiled.

 

“How have you been?” Katara asked him as Aang busied himself with a few scrolls that had been brought to him. The Avatar’s work was endless.

 

Zuko blinked in surprise and Katara wondered how long it had been since someone had asked about his well-being. 

 

“I’m fine. There is pressure on me at the moment, from my ministers. They want-“

 

“I have to go.” Aang said, eyes fixed on an open scroll he held in his hands.

 

“What? Why?” Katara demanded.

 

He looked up apologetically. “Trouble with the Air Acolytes. I’m needed.” He stood up, and Katara did as well. 

 

Zuko followed suit, turning to hug Aang goodbye.

 

“Actually, Katara…” Aang looked sheepish and he rubbed the back of his head like he always did, even when he was younger. “Why don’t you stay with Zuko?”

 

Both Katara and Zuko gaped and shared a look with one another. Inside, Katara felt her heart rise. Even now, after years apart, they could still understand one another without a word passing between them.

 

“I mean… I feel bad for coming all this way and leaving Zuko alone after just a day. You have to have dinner with him!” Aang said.

 

Zuko scoffed, “It’s fine, Aang. I can eat dinner alone.”

 

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Katara looked to Aang, earning a bewildered look from Zuko which she ignored.

 

Aang grinned and hugged her before he turned and waved goodbye at the door.

 

A silence passed between them both. 

 

“Have you really been fine?” Katara asked Zuko, breaking the silence.

 

He sat down, and Katara followed suit. “I guess so.” He shrugged. “It’s been hard. Stressful.” He smiled wryly, “But that’s what it’s like being Fire Lord.”

 

“I can only imagine.” Katara smiled. “I’ve been okay too. Thanks for asking.”

 

Zuko winced, then smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. You know me.”

 

Katara laughed, and he joined in with a low chuckle. 

 

“I do know you.” She nodded.

 

Another beat of silence passed between them.

 

“Do you ever think about…” Zuko began, his eyes on the table in front of him. He was picking at the wood, his pale hand stark against the dark varnish.

 

“Do you ever think about Ba Sing Se?”

 

Katara blinked and met his eyes. She knew exactly what he meant. With anybody else, she would have thought they were talking about the city. But with Zuko, she knew he meant the tea shop. And what they had been there.

 

Katara shrugged, “Sometimes.” She bit her lip, “Why did we never talk about it?”

 

“You mean with the others?” Zuko asked.

 

She nodded. 

 

Zuko swallowed, and it was his turn to shrug. “Well, during the war… The others couldn’t know that we had met, and that you had kept it from them.” He glanced at her.

 

“And after the war?” Katara asked. 

 

Why was she asking this? What was she expecting him to say? And she already knew the answer. At least… She knew her answer.

 

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and Katara felt a thrill rush through her. She always liked challenging Zuko. He could always rise to the occasion. 

 

“I was keeping your secret.” He said. “Why haven’t you told anyone? Not even Aang.”

 

Katara leaned forward and crossed her arms on the table with a sigh. “It doesn’t matter. Things with Aang have changed.”

 

Zuko looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, and Katara knew why. Relationship advice was not Zuko’s forte. In fact, even talking about it would make him shift and avoid everyone’s eyes.

 

“Oh?” He asked. “What has, um.. changed?” He raised a brow.

 

Katara laughed which earned her a scowl from him. “We were sort of just… suddenly together after the war.” She shrugged. “And during the war, I didn’t think about that sort of thing. I didn’t have time. We were all so focused.”

 

Zuko nodded his understanding. “That’s true.”

 

“Yeah,” Katara sat back, “So, recently we’ve been having some trouble. And I’m just thinking… Is it because I never really chose this? It was just something I thought was meant to be. I don’t think I ever… thought about it.”

 

Zuko watched her closely, and thought for a moment. “But he's the Avatar.”

 

“So?” Katara asked. Typical Zuko, so oblivious.

 

Zuko sighed, tilting his head to look at the table. The light reflected off of his crown, making the flame look like it was real for a moment. “I guess you have a point.”

 

Katara smiled, “Nevermind. Isn’t it time for dinner?” She asked.

 

Zuko looked up, “I actually don’t know. It might be.” He stood up, and Katara followed after him as he pushed open the doors.

 

The light was yellow and orange, and it reminded Katara of the day of Sozin’s Comet. Subtly, she glanced at Zuko’s face and remembered how he had looked that day as well.

 

Her eyes drifted to his chest, where the lightning had struck him. The reminder of how he had saved her life. And how she had saved his.

 

A warmth filled her from the inside out, and the warmth of the sunset spread across her left side as she and Zuko turned and walked down the corridor towards the main building of the palace.

 

He let her enter the palace first, his hand hovered at her lower back as he directed her through to his private suite.

 

The room was huge, a sitting room that contained a smattering of couches, armchairs, and stools -all upholstered in Fire Nation red.

 

The balcony doors were open, paned with glass and lined with gossamer curtains. Katara stifled a laugh at the sight of the translucent fabric catching in the breeze.

 

Zuko stood by the fireplace and conversed with a servant who bowed to him and backed out of the room.

 

Katara caught sight of another set of double doors that must lead into his bedroom. 

 

“Do you have gossamer curtains in your bedroom, too?” She teased him.

 

Zuko blushed. “Shut up.”

 

Katara laughed and Zuko directed her to the small wooden table that was set up on the large balcony.

 

They both sat and admired the sunset for a while until Katara spoke again. “What were those pressures you were talking about before? From the ministers?”

 

Zuko blinked, focusing his attention on her. “Oh.” He lifted a hand, flicked his wrist and lit the candles on the table as well as the two lamps on either side of the balcony doors. “Oh, it was nothing.”

 

Katara rolled her eyes, “Come on, Zuko.”

 

The corner of his lips lifted in a smile. “Well, it’s just that I’m much older now-”

 

“No way.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Katara chuckled and Zuko went on.

 

“And the ministers are starting to say that I need to… well…” He blushed hard. 

 

Katara could understand his embarrassment. It was relationships again.

 

“You need a wife.”

 

Zuko swallowed and nodded, his relief evident. It was like he couldn't even say the word.

 

“Are you scared, Zuko?”

 

“Scared? Of what? Of a-?”

 

“Of having a wife, yeah.” Katara nodded. She was unable to keep the amusement from her face, and it made Zuko scowl again.

 

“No!”

 

The servants returned then.They bowed by the open balcony doors and brought in their dinner. Katara smiled her thanks and Zuko dismissed them when they were done.

 

Katara served herself first, at Zuko’s invitation. The food smelled amazing, and she dug in happily.

 

“Okay, regardless of how scared you are of getting married.” Katara said and Zuko growled at her. “Where are you going to find someone? Do you have anyone in mind?”

 

Zuko sighed, taking a bite of his food. “No. That’s the problem. The ministers have been pushing me for a decision, but each group of them have a different woman in mind.”

 

Katara snorted, “Oh? Too many options for you, my fieryness?”

 

“You sound like Aang.” Zuko said.

 

Katara narrowed her eyes. “Don’t change the subject.”

 

Zuko raised his cup of tea to his lips to take a sip. He eyed her over the edge of the cup and Katara’s mind flashed back to those days in the tea shop when he had done the same thing during their lunch breaks together.

 

“I was thinking of getting away from my ministers entirely.” He said.

 

“So, you’re going to run from the problem?” Katara asked.

 

“You can’t really believe I must make a decision like this so quickly, Katara.”

 

She sighed, “You’re right. I don’t. I think you need to think a lot about it. But to do that, you need to be open to the idea. Not terrified of it.”

 

“I’m not terrified.” He grumbled.

 

Katara pouted, “Aw, poor Zuko. Am I being unfair to you?”

 

Zuko glowered at her, then his expression softened and he chuckled. “Alright, fine.”

 

“Wow, you’ve mellowed with age.” Katara laughed.

 

Zuko shrugged, “You can’t be angry all the time when you’re dealing with ministers and foreign ambassadors.”

 

“Is that what I am?” Katara asked, raising a brow.

 

“No.” Zuko smiled and rested his elbows on the table. “You’re my friend, Katara. And so I’ll admit that I’m… worried about finding a wife.”

 

“It’s understandable that you are.” Katara nodded. “What’s your plan?” She leaned forward, her elbows on the table now.

 

He shrugged, “I thought I would go away to think. They’re hounding me about it.”

 

“Where will you go?” She asked. “You can come visit us!” She perked up at the thought. “You have to come to the Southern Water Tribe one day.” She said.

 

Zuko smiled, “And I will. But not this time.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well… It would be misconstrued.”

 

“How so?” Katara frowned.

 

“You’re a woman. A powerful waterbender, and daughter of a prominent leader of the Southern Water Tribe.” Zuko leaned back in his chair. “A known close friend to the Fire Lord. And currently unmarried.” He said with his eyes on the table.

 

“But Aang-“

 

“You’ve just said that you are having doubts about your relationship with him.”

 

Katara pressed her lips together, unable to stop herself from flushing at the obvious insinuation he was making. 

 

“If I were to take time out of my schedule to visit the Southern Water Tribe…” He trailed off, and met her eyes.

 

“Right. I would then become an option.” Katara nodded. “And we don’t want that.”

 

Zuko frowned, “No. We don’t.”

 

Katara shrugged, but something in her chest tightened at the thought. “Where are you going to go then?”

 

Zuko smiled, “Ember Island.”

 

“Ah.” Katara smiled, “Of course.”

 

Zuko grinned and gestured for them to head back inside. Katara stood and followed him into the sitting room. 

 

“Remember when we were all there?” Zuko asked and sat on an armchair by the fireplace. He raised his arms and fisted his hands. It was a firebending form that sent a blaze of fire into the hearth.

 

Katara sat opposite him. “I do.” She smiled and watched the fireplace. “It was when you were training Aang.”

 

Zuko smiled and a silence passed between them as nostalgia overwhelmed the two.

 

“You should come to Ember Island with me.” He said suddenly.

 

Katara blinked in surprise and lifted her legs to tuck them beneath her. “What?”

 

“Yeah.” Zuko nodded, “I plan to go tomorrow. You should come along.”

 

Katara bit her lower lip, “I don’t know, Zuko. Doesn’t taking me along sort of defeat the purpose?”

 

“What purpose?” His eyes widened as realisation set in. He leaned back in his chair, the firelight dancing over the ridges of his scar. “Right. If I take you then people will think you are an option.” He winced.

 

Katara nodded with a sigh. “It would have been nice to go back there, though.” She returned her gaze to the fire.

 

Zuko leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Why don’t you come? I’ll make it clear that you are my trusted friend. And that you’re there to help me make a decision.”

 

“Really?” Katara’s brows rose. “But then will you have to come back with a decision?”

 

“No.” He waved a hand dismissively. “No, I can say we didn’t see a viable option amongst the candidates.”

 

“Very romantic, Zuko.”

 

He blushed again, and stood up. “It’s a plan. You’ll come with me to Ember Island tomorrow.”

 

Katara nodded and stood as well.

 

“I’ll show you to your room.”

 

They left Zuko’s chambers behind and travelled a few doors down. He stopped at the double doors of a guest room and smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Bright and early.”

 

“Early?” Katara whined. “You rise with the sun, remember.” She teased.

 

Zuko laughed. A rare, bright smile crossed his face. “And you rise with the moon. So I suppose you will be up a while longer?”

 

“No. I’m exhausted.” Katara laughed. “Goodnight, Zuko.”

 

“Goodnight Katara.”


	9. Fear

Zuko wasn’t sure what he was doing exactly. Would he be able to convince his ministers that Katara was only a friend and a confidant?

 

He followed behind her as they walk up the stairs to Zuko’s old family home on Ember Island. It had been prepared for their stay, with servants that waited on either side of the doors and another few that followed behind them with their belongings.

 

Katara had borrowed some Fire Nation clothing that was more suitable for the weather. She stopped at the threshold of the house to wait for him, and Zuko raised his eyes from the stairs to look to her.

 

“Are you too hot?” He asked her.

 

Katara shook her head, “No, I’m fine.” She smiled. “Aang and I travel so much that warmer weather doesn’t bother me.”

 

Zuko nodded and they entered the house together. Memories of his childhood flooded back to him, as they always did whenever he came here.

 

He paused at the staircase and was lost in thought until a cool splash of water hit his cheek.

 

He whirled to see Katara, a stream of water curled around her back.

 

Zuko smirked, “Are you sure?” He raised a brow, his hands lifted. Flames rose from his palm.

 

Katara grinned, “Scared I’ll beat the Fire Lord?”

 

Zuko laughed and felt something light rise up inside his chest. “Not if it’s defeat by your hands, Katara.”

 

“Famous last words.”

 

They both moved out into the courtyard. Zuko remembered how he and Aang had trained there. He could almost picture them sitting on the steps and discussing their plans for his father.

 

Katara moved ahead and placed herself at one end of the courtyard. Zuko moved to to do the same.

 

She struck first, sending a gush of water towards him that he stopped with a burst of fire.

 

Katara spun forward, her arms bent to send ice shards hurtling towards him. Zuko raised a wall of fire and stepped forward. His bare feet hit the ground hard as he shot flame along the ground towards her.

 

Water slipped forward and froze into an ramp of ice that Katara skated up to avoid his attack. She gathered water along her arms, whipping it towards him.

 

Zuko raised both arms and created his own whips of fire. He used them to deflect her attack.

 

The fight went on with both of them being like the push and pull of waves. Katara gained the upper hand, only to lose it a minute later when Zuko attacked her, and then Katara would gain ground again.

 

Zuko knew they could go on forever, and the thrill rushing through him began to fade into fatigue after a long while of the sparring.

 

When Katara sent a jet of water to wrap around him, he allowed it. She grinned with triumph, using the water to tug him closer. Zuko stumbled forward and chuckled. He shrugged, “You win.”

 

“Liar.” Katara smiled. “You let me win.”

 

“Well, I didn’t want to be out here all day fighting.”

 

“You have a point.” Katara smiled and released him of her water. She directed it back into her water skin. It was out of place with her red outfit, but Zuko would have found it stranger to see her without it.

 

Zuko appraised himself, shaking water from his hands. “Could you dry me off?” He asked.

 

Katara laughed and extracted the water from his clothes and from atop his skin. She deposited it into her water skin as well.

 

“So, where shall we begin finding you a wife?” Katara teased as they both moved inside. A servant offered them iced tea and Zuko handed Katara a glass as he sipped at his own.

 

He eyed her over the rim of his glass and Katara snorted. “You always do that.”

 

“Do what?” Zuko raised a brow.

 

“Look at me while you’re drinking something.”

 

Zuko laughed, shrugging one shoulder. “Well, we’re always having tea. It’s not my fault.”

 

Katara smiled, “Are you going to ignore my question?” She asked.

 

He sighed, leading her to the sitting room, decorated in Fire Nation red and black. “I thought you knew that this trip was to get away from that?”

 

“Okay, so what are we going to do instead?” Katara asked.

 

“I was thinking,” He held up a slip of paper, handing it to her nonchalantly. “we could go watch _Love Amongst the Dragons_.”

 

“Oh?” Katara examined the promotional leaflet he had given her. “Sure, why not?”

 

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. He had been nervous to ask her to watch it with him. Partly because of the thought that she may refuse. And partly because of the content of the play. He didn’t want to make things uncomfortable.

 

He sat on an armchair as she did the same. He could tell she was lost in thought, but he didn’t mind. Zuko enjoyed their comfortable silences. It gave him time to think, and that was always precious time for him. 

 

Why would things be uncomfortable if he took Katara to watch _Love Amongst the Dragons_?

 

They were friends, they could go out and do friend things like watching a play. Even a play about love.

 

Zuko sipped his drink again and forced himself to think about something else before his mind wandered down a path he could not follow through with.

 

The rest of the day passed easily, with Katara talking extensively about how the past years had been for her. Zuko listened attentively and even found himself revealing his own troubles to her.

 

He told her about his idea to form a fifth nation from the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. He spoke of how he wanted to create a sovereign state, run by representatives from five of the existing nations. Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and the Northern and Southern Water Tribes.

 

It wasn’t something he had ever told someone before. He had had the idea a year ago, and had been working out logistics on his own until he had the chance to present it to Aang and Earth King Kuei. He had thought about involving Katara and Sokka, since they were his closest ties to the water tribes.

 

Katara received the idea wonderfully and Zuko was once again relieved. She suggested a name for the state. The ‘United Republic’. Zuko remembered to write it down and present it to the necessary officials.

 

Soon enough they were leaving for the play that night. Katara wore her usual Fire Nation garb and Zuko was transported to the night when the whole gang had gone to watch the play about themselves. He was relieved that this play would at least be more enjoyable.

 

Zuko had watched _Love Amongst the Dragons_ a million times. His mother had even acted in it back in her village of Hira’a. Ursa had told him many stories of her childhood now that she was back home with him and free of his father’s control. 

 

The night was cooler than he was used to. And since he was attending the play in secret, not as the Fire Lord, he wore a cloak that concealed his face well. His long black hair kept slipping out of the hood, but he grew tired of tucking it back in and so let it be.

 

They entered the theatre without trouble, the staff allowing him to pass by without creating a fuss. Katara smiled to him and took his arm as they went to the upper box of the theatre.

 

“Have you watched this before?” She asked him, taking her seat in their box.

 

Zuko nodded and removed his hood. “Many times.” 

 

“Oh? You won’t be bored?” She asked, brows pulling together in a slight frown.

 

“No. I-“ He smiled, “I always watch it when I’m here. We always came to watch it. Every year.”

 

Katara understood his meaning thankfully and didn’t ask him who ‘we’ was. She patted his hand and turned to face the stage as the lamps dimmed.

 

Zuko tried to focus on the play, but the mind of a Fire Lord was easily distracted. More so when he was attempting to watch a play he had seen thousands of times. 

 

His golden eyes drifted to other attendants of the play, whilst his mind ran over his newest problem. This whole wife-finding mission he had been forced to undertake. Why was he putting up with it? He was still a young man. Why did his ministers feel the need to force him into it?

 

Obviously he needed an heir. But why now?

 

Zuko looked to Katara. 

 

He was Fire Lord. He could do as he pleased. He would placate his ministers somehow. And if that did not work, he would outright deny them what they wanted from him.

 

His eyes remained on Katara. She sat on his right side, so he could see her well out of his good eye. She kept her attention on the stage, but he was a fool if he believed she did not know he was watching her.

 

Zuko had felt this way before. Before a fight or before a council meeting. There was adrenaline running through him and his mind was working overtime to find a path for him to follow. This time, he couldn’t be objective. He couldn’t find a path that he liked. Because there were only two.

 

Tell Katara how he felt. 

 

Or let her go.

 

Now that he had addressed it within himself, it could not be denied. He watched her now and studied her profile. He thought about how they had sparred that morning and about how their whole journey had been leading him to this crossroad.

 

What would uncle say? 

 

Probably something cryptic and unhelpful.

 

Zuko knew the first path was not an option. Telling her how he felt? That would help nobody. He would lose a friend in Aang. His political mind warned him against it. Losing the Avatar’s support would be a huge loss. 

 

Katara would probably leave. Their relationship would be ruined. How could he ever face her again if she rejected him?

 

Zuko’s hand fisted on his thigh as he thought. He was blatantly distracted now, with his eyes on his own hands. 

 

His mind told him that the first option was not viable.

 

But his heart told him that the second was not either.

 

How could he let her go? He had not realised how much he missed her until he had seen her again. How could he spend years waiting to see her once more? And only then for a few days? Or when the Avatar came to discuss a matter with him?

 

His heart gave a deep ache at the thought, and Zuko took a shuddering breath. 

 

How could he be so weak when it came to her? He always had been. He had allowed her to give him hope in that cave under Ba Sing Se when she had offered him the water from the Spirit Oasis and she had touched his face.

 

Zuko had allowed her to creep into his heart in that tea shop, and ever since then she had been consuming him.

 

Until now she had claimed all of his heart. And she didn’t even know.

 

Fear rushed through Zuko as the play ended and Katara turned to him. She had a wry smile on her lips that sent Zuko’s head reeling.

 

“You didn’t even watch.”

 

Zuko laughed awkwardly and shrugged. “Sorry. I was distracted.”

 

Something in her expression shifted. This time, Zuko could not read her.

 

They both got up and left the theatre together. Katara seemed to return to normal on the walk back to the villa. The breeze caught in her hair and Zuko had to pinch his own thigh to pay attention to her voice.

 

She talked about what parts of the play she enjoyed, and the parts she disliked. Zuko listened attentively, or as best as he could. He was still feeling unlike himself. And he was worried that he would do something reckless.

 

Zuko had never felt this sort of fear before. He had always been so sure of himself and how he felt. At times his certainty had been misplaced. He had been sure he should hunt the Avatar, he had been sure he had changed. He had been sure his father would accept him. He had been sure his destiny was to help the Avatar to defeat his father. And he was sure he was meant be Fire Lord and to create something lasting in the world.

 

But with Katara - now that he was entertaining the idea of being honest with her - he was, for the first time, unsure. And deeply afraid.


	10. Freedom

Katara laughed and watched as Zuko emerged from his bedroom wearing his swimming shorts. 

 

“Don’t laugh!” Zuko frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Katara smiled, “Sorry. It’s just weird seeing the Fire Lord in shorts and nothing else.”

 

“Weird?” Zuko asked, his brow raised.

 

For a moment Katara wondered what he meant. Was he questioning why it was weird? Or was he hinting that perhaps Katara thought something different about seeing him this way?

 

She shook her head to clear away her thoughts as Zuko moved to the stairs. She had never had to overthink things with Zuko before. But ever since the play she had been off with him, and he with her.

 

Katara had suggested that they spar that morning as they had yesterday, but Zuko had said he had work to attend to. She had a sneaking feeling he was avoiding her. But when she had cornered him in his study and asked to be brought to the beach, he had agreed.

 

Now she followed him down the stairs and watched as his black hair brushed against his shoulder blades. He had grown out his hair as Fire Lord. Oftentimes he reminded her of his father, the way he did half his hair up in a top knot. It was only his scar that stopped her from making the comparison.

 

In reality, she didn’t mind his scar. He had hinted once in Ba Sing Se that he was now at peace with the scar. Katara had never found it to be an issue. She watched his body as he waited by the door for her.

 

The scar was definitely not an issue.

 

She swallowed hard and quickened her pace to keep pace with him. 

 

Zuko had towels draped over his arm and he looked to her. “Are you sure you’re fine with going this late?” He gestured to the sky where the sun was setting. 

 

Katara nodded, “It won’t be so crowded. And then you can actually enjoy yourself instead of hiding from your Fire Nation subjects.”

 

Zuko laughed. It was a sound that Katara was growing accustomed to. She had never seen him smile when they were younger, only in the tea shop and when he had joined their group. It was a rarity to see him laugh. 

 

She watched his eyes scrunch up with amusement before he turned to face the path in front of them. 

 

There were a few people milling about here and there as they approached the beach. Families with young children were preparing to leave for the day. Katara smiled to a young boy as he stared at her, then at Zuko. She wrinkled her nose and put her finger to her lips.

 

The boy grinned and ran back to his parents.

 

Zuko marched across the sand.

 

“What’s the rush?” Katara called.

 

Zuko blinked, and turned. “No rush.” 

 

She noticed how his fists clenched and unclenched. It was a sign he was nervous. Or preparing for a fight. 

 

Obviously it was the former, unless he planned to attack her on the beach.

 

Katara caught up to him as he flicked out the towels. His pale skin glowed pearlescent in the warm light of the dimming sun. 

 

“Okay. Go and play in the water.” Zuko ordered.

 

Katara raised a brow, her hands on her hips as Zuko sat down on the towel. He looked up at her.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“You forgot to punctuate that demand with ‘peasant’.” She half-teased. She wondered what was wrong with him? Had she done something?

 

Zuko smiled sheepishly, “Sorry. I just thought you would want to be in the water.”

 

“Come on, Zuko. You have to come in with me!” Katara grinned, reaching for his arm. She tugged at his forearm, but he was much stronger than her.

 

He resisted her tugging and her hand slid down his skin till her fingers caught on his. 

 

Both of them paused and looked to their interlocked hands. Katara felt the breath rush out of her. 

 

Zuko broke the tension by releasing her hand and standing up. He dusted imaginary dust from his shorts. “Fine.”

 

Katara grasped at his grumpiness like a lifeline that would return them to normal. “Come on, grumpy face.” Katara turned to jog towards the water and waved him onwards.

 

She was filled with relief when she caught sight of his face and knew exactly what he was about to do.

 

Zuko set off at a sprint, silently racing her towards the ocean.

 

Katara laughed and rose to the challenge. An idea popped into her head when he began to pass her. She raised her arms and bending water from the ocean, she shot it towards him and knocked Zuko flat on his back.

 

With a yell of triumph, she leapt onwards and her feet slapped the water as she entered the ocean.

 

“That’s cheating!” Zuko spluttered.

 

Katara laughed and closed her eyes to better feel the ebb and sway of the ocean against her legs. 

 

“How did you knock me over?” He chuckled as he walked towards where she was. When his feet touched the water she could feel it.

 

“I guess you can say I swept you off of your feet.” Katara teased. The water emboldened her and made her reckless.

 

Zuko was too quiet for her liking, so she turned to watch him.

 

He stared at the ocean and walked further inwards.

“What does it feel like?” He asked her. “Does it feel different from what I’m feeling?”

 

Katara pursed her lips. How could she explain?

 

“It’s like…” She shrugged, “I guess it’s how earthbenders feel all the time.” She smiled. “Capable of anything. Powerful.”

 

Zuko nodded. “And airbenders.” He commented.

 

“You really think airbenders let themselves feel powerful?” Katara scoffed, bending the water around her legs till she floated atop the water, her feet flush with the surface as it rose and fell with the tide.

 

“I don’t know. I’m not the one dating an airbender.”

 

Katara’s mood fell at the mention of Aang. “Not just an airbender. The Avatar.”

 

Zuko made a noise of agreement. 

 

They were silent for another minute and Katara felt Zuko come up beside her. They faced the horizon and watched the moon grow pale and bright in the sky.

 

“Who comes to the beach at night?” Zuko asked suddenly.

 

Katara laughed, “That’s what you’re thinking about?”

 

“Why? What are you thinking about?”

 

“Everything.”

 

Zuko scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. “That’s a fake answer, Katara.”

 

“Oh, you know me so well.” She said, then paused and met his eyes.

 

“We’ve never really talked about it.” She murmured.

 

“What?”

 

“Zuko…” She tilted her head, frowning.

 

“Oh, yeah. That. We work well together, that’s all.”

 

“Not just that.” Katara said as she turned to face him properly. “We can talk without saying a word. We’re always in tune with each other. Isn’t that weird?”

 

Zuko faced her, his golden eyes paler in the cool light of the moon. Katara could imagine how gold they would look in front of a fire. 

 

“It is weird. But I’m grateful. For having that with someone. With the someone who was there with me when I faced Azula. I’m grateful for you.” He spoke in a rush and left Katara staring with wide eyes.

 

Zuko looked up at her and rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me regret saying it.” He said.

 

She thought about it then. About putting her arms around him and inhaling that sage and jasmine. She thought about pressing her lips to his and having the freedom to choose what she wanted.

But she couldn’t force that on Zuko the way it had been forced on her.

 

She met his eyes and smiled. Somehow, she was okay with this acceptance of her feelings for him. Perhaps it was because she knew it could never be. It was easier to pine after someone when you knew you had no chance with them. Zuko would never look at her the same again and she would lose his friendship that she had only recently realised she treasured. 

 

When she thought of Aang however, she distracted herself. She knew she would have to do something about it. She needed to talk to him.

 

Zuko blinked, “Are you really not going to say anything?” He demanded, eyes wide.

 

Katara burst out laughing, shaking her head. “I’m sorry! I was lost in thought.”

 

“I know. That’s the point, Katara. I can see it on your face.”

 

Katara grinned. “I am grateful to you, too. And for you. We both know that if you hadn’t been there that night with Azula I would have died. And I’m grateful that I know you at all.”

 

Zuko smiled, “We’re overwhelming one another with our gratitude.”

 

Katara raised her arms and the ocean spat in Zuko’s face. He gasped and spluttered, fire forming in his palm.

 

She laughed, “What are you going to do? Burn me?” She teased.

 

Zuko wiped his face with his other hand and huffed. “I’ve got the short end of the stick. I can’t playfully bend with you. I’ll actually hurt you.”

 

“Oh no. Poor Fire Lord.”

 

Zuko glared at her and he sank down into the water. He looked up at her with both hands in the water.

 

Katara’s smile faded. “What are you doing?”

 

“I don’t need to waterbend to splash you in the face.” Zuko grinned and slammed his hand upwards through the water to hit her in the face with it.

 

Katara laughed loudly and heard it echo across the empty beach.

 

She raised up a huge amount of seawater and held it above Zuko’s head. “Maybe you should have thought twice?”

 

Zuko bit his lower lip and nodded before Katara let loose and the water drenched his whole body. His black hair stuck to his face until he ran a hand through and pushed it back. His top knot was bedraggled enough that it made Katara laugh again.

 

“Ha, ha. Very funny.” He stood up, his hair sticking to his shoulders like black veins. Katara smiled and, without thinking, lifted a hand to sweep away the hair from his neck.

 

Zuko tensed, his eyes widened. 

 

Katara could see his scarred eye widen a little as well. She pulled her hand back. “Shall we head back? It’s cold.” She murmured.

 

Zuko nodded. “Sure. But I thought the weather doesn’t bother you anymore?”

 

“Oh, it doesn’t.” Katara shrugged. “I’m looking out for the Fire Lord.” She nudged his ribs with her elbow, if only to have the excuse to touch him.

 

Katara couldn’t believe herself. She almost winced at her own idiocy.

 

Zuko picked up the towels and folded them over his arm. Katara followed him back to the villa where they parted ways to wash up. 

 

When she was done with her bath she dressed into her sleeping clothes. There was a knock at her door.

 

“Katara?” Zuko spoke from the other side of the door. 

 

She walked to the door and opened it. Her heart picked up in its pace.

 

Zuko leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. His hair was still damp from his bath and it was let down and loose about his face. His eyes lingered on her face, then took in her clothing.

 

He was wearing his sleeping clothes, too. A loose shirt that tied about his waist and pants. It was familiar. Katara had seen him in it before when they was younger. 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to have some tea in the sitting room with me?” He asked.

 

Katara nodded and smiled. “Sure.”

 

They went downstairs to the sitting room and Zuko closed the door behind them.

 

Katara helped herself to the tea and sat across from him by the fireplace. They sat in comfortable silence until Zuko looked to her and set down his cup of tea. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

 

“Why do you avoid talking about Aang?” He asked.

 

Katara raised a brow. “I don’t. I told you about him the day before yesterday.” She frowned.

 

“I know. But it wasn’t the whole truth, was it?”

 

Katara almost denied it, but she knew he would read her face. “I feel awkward talking about it with you.”

 

“Why?” Zuko asked.

 

They stared at each other and Katara put her cup of tea down on the table beside her.  


Zuko looked uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his hair, and stood up slowly.

 

Katara felt her breath catch in her throat and stay there.

 

He eyed her and she could see how gold his eyes were now that he was in front of a fire. 

 

Perhaps it was this distraction of his eyes that allowed him to come close to her and kneel in front of her without Katara’s attention on his movements. 

 

Zuko was breathing heavy and it brought her back to the present. She leaned back in her chair and spoke, “Zuko?”

 

He didn’t respond. Instead, he placed his hand over hers.

 

She couldn’t believe this was happening. She remained still and watched on with wide eyes.

 

He cleared his throat. “Katara…” He bit his lip and Katara realised that it was a strange thing to see. He never bit his lip like that. 

 

“Katara. I’m not going to do it until you do it first.”

 

“What?” She said instinctually, but she knew what he was talking about.

 

They were both blushing like teenagers.

 

Zuko’s thumb stroked over her hand and that set her off. She fell back into the familiarity of anger.

 

Katara snatched her hand back and stood up, causing Zuko to do the same.

 

“You think I would do that?” She demanded and frowned deeply. “You think I would take that step with you? I would leave behind my people to live in the Fire Nation? I would leave Aang behind?” Her voice rose in intensity.

 

Zuko just stood there. He crossed his arms over his chest. Katara could see he was retracting into himself. He had her answer. But it wasn’t the right answer. 

 

Katara panicked. She didn’t want to let him go. She didn’t want to let this moment go. She wanted to take what she wanted for once. She wanted to choose.

 

Katara stepped forward towards him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. Zuko was tugged downwards and let out a noise of surprise until it was muffled by Katara’s lips on his.

 

Her other hand rested on his forearm, but it was shifted as Zuko seemed to come to his senses and he uncrossed his arms.

 

She let her hand rest at his waist and felt his warm palm lay on her waist in return.

 

Their kiss was like their sparring. It was electric, and yet comfortable. And they both seemed to fit together and know what the other wanted with just the slightest of movements.

 

Katara let her hand move into his hair, tangling the black locks around her fingers.

 

He pulled her closer and they kissed until they both ran out of air.

 

Zuko smiled and slid his arms further around her, holding her close to him.

 

Katara breathed in the sage and jasmine scent, mixed with the lingering salt of the ocean on his skin.

 

She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.Her own heart beat hard with emotion. Each beat felt like freedom.


	11. Torn

Zuko couldn’t believe his luck. Or their recklessness. He lay on his side, his hand stark against the brown skin of Katara’s bare back. 

 

His fingers ran down her spine and back up again. Zuko watched her stir against his touch. Her dark hair shifted as she turned her head and faced him. She smiled and lifted a hand to rub at her eyes.

 

He could feel his cheeks heating up and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“Oh, come on Zuko.” Her voice was husky with sleep and she held the sheets to her chest as she sat up and flipped over onto her back. 

 

She smiled, “You’re not embarrassed, are you?”

 

“No!” Zuko huffed and reached for a cloth band to tie back his hair.

 

Katara smiled and watched him. “Why did you grow it out?” She asked then nodded to his hair.

 

Zuko blinked and sat up against the headboard. “I don’t know…”

 

“I like it.” Katara smiled and in the morning light against her face Zuko felt his breath catch in his chest. She reached out and touched a stray hand of hair against his neck.

 

“I’m glad I have your approval.” He murmured.

 

Katara laughed and lay her hand on his shoulder. The easiness of the touch - and the way he instantly allowed it - was something new to him. 

 

“We have to leave today, don’t we?” Katara asked.

 

Zuko nodded and - with his comfort like a bolster to his confidence - he stood up and walked to fetch himself a robe.

 

When he turned back around he caught the look in Katara’s eyes and stifled a grin. He tossed her a robe as well, and she got up to put it around herself.

 

Some small part of him liked to see her wearing red. But he missed her blue water tribe garb, too. 

 

“I’ll meet you downstairs when we’re ready to go.” Katara smiled and moved to the door.

 

Zuko watched her go, then leapt forward and gently caught her arm. She turned and Zuko pressed his lips to hers. Katara smiled and pulled back after a moment. Her cheeks were flushed and it made Zuko a little proud. 

 

They parted ways until they met one another downstairs, fully dressed and ready to head back to the mainland.

 

The boat ride back was uneventful, but Zuko could not stop watching her. The way her hair caught the wind, and how she turned to smile at him and the sun lit up her face.

 

Yet, his rationality was bugging him throughout. When he had accepted his feelings for Katara, his heart had battled his mind. He should have known that it would continue to be that way even after she had reciprocated his feelings.

 

They had lain together. Zuko stared into the waves, Katara by his side. It had been a bad idea. He had known it. But once again his heart had won. 

 

He glanced at her, and felt his heart leap again as if celebrating that victory.

 

But it couldn’t last forever. 

 

In the daylight he could see clearly the cracks in their newfound relationship.

 

And he could see that Katara was aware of them, too.

 

They stared into the waves and Zuko took her hand in his and squeezed. A last comfort before the dream ended.

 

Katara let out a sigh, and the gusting wind stole it from the air before he could hear it.

 

They got off the boat together, but now that they were back they didn’t hold hands. The tension between them grew until they reached the palace.

 

Zuko walked in first and turned to Katara. “I’ll have to meet with my ministers. But afterwards-“

 

Katara nodded, “We can have lunch. Or dinner. I have to write to Aang anyway.”

 

Zuko wasn’t sure how long she would be able to stay. If he were honest, he didn’t know what to do now that they were back. He knew he should speak to her. But he didn’t want her to be angry if he told her that this wouldn’t work. 

 

Even worse, he didn’t want her to agree with him. 

 

His heart beat hard and heavy in his chest when he went to speak to his ministers. 

 

They bowed to him and he sat down at the head of the table. 

 

“My lord.” A minister, named Zhang, spoke up first. 

 

“I know you’re going to ask about how productive my trip was.” Zuko said, his back straight and his fists on his knees.

 

“But I’m here to say that I will not be looking for a suitable bride until I feel ready to do so.”

 

The ministers exchanged looks, and it seemed that they had pressured Zhang to speak, because he spoke up again. 

 

“My lord, we are aware of your hesitancy. And we have spoken with one another…” He glanced around the table, his brown eyes shrewd as he took in the faces of each minister.

 

“We have a compromise, my lord. We will no longer pressure you about this matter, but we will continue to send through profiles for you to sort through at your leisure.”

 

Zuko considered it. He had expected more of an argument. But he wasn’t going to complain if things were going his way.

 

They went over more issues that had come up whilst he had been away, but soon enough they were finished for the day. 

 

Zuko’s chest was still heavy, and the fatigue of the last few days was settling on him. Not to mention the fact that neither he nor Katara had gotten much sleep last night.

 

It had been stupid. He shouldn’t have let it happen last night. Katara probably felt the same. 

 

He walked through the palace to the guest room where she was staying. He knocked on the door, and heard her voice call out for him to come in. 

 

She was sitting on the edge of her bed and was wearing her blue water tribe clothing. Zuko approached and she looked up. He could see the moment she lit up when she saw him. And the moment she realised that whatever they had could not work and he was here to talk about it.

 

Zuko decided to get right to the point. He had done so last night when he had practically asked her to kiss him and so he would do so again.

 

“I cannot lose the Avatar’s friendship and support. And I cannot leave the Fire Nation.” He said. “However you may approach Aang, he will still be hurt. And I can’t come between you like that.”

 

Katara nodded and stood up. “I can’t stay in the Fire Nation. I have a home with my people, and I have work that is important to me there. I would despise you eventually. If I stayed here with you.” She met his eyes and Zuko could see how hard it was for her to get the words out. 

 

“And I haven’t spoken to Aang. I don’t know what will happen if I do.”

 

Zuko nodded.

 

Katara touched her water skin, like she did before a battle. “Maybe I can speak to Aang. I’ve asked him to come back with Appa to fetch me. I could talk to him now?”

 

Zuko shook his head. He knew it was fear that was forcing him to refuse her. He knew it wasn’t honourable. But he also knew that his emotions for Katara were clouding his judgement. He was torn.

 

“We should take some time.” He murmured. “To think things over. And then we can decide what to do.”

 

It was logical, and Katara could see that because she nodded her head in agreement.

 

Zuko turned to go, but even he could not stop his heart from taking over for a moment, because he turned and met Katara halfway in a heated kiss.

 

He couldn’t stop himself from tangling his fingers in her hair.

 

She couldn’t help herself as her hands ran over his chest.

 

They were moving as one, like the ebb and flow of waves. Zuko let her bite his lower lip, then turned around and did the same to her.

 

They both came to their senses at the same time, and Zuko almost laughed from the absurdity of their synchronicity. 

 

Katara smiled. “We’ll give it time. I understand that we’re so worked up now. What with… all that has happened so quickly.”

 

Zuko nodded and his heart told him to take her hand and reassure her. He gladly did so. 

 

Her hand was soft in his, and he ran his thumb over her skin. “Don’t forget how I feel about you.” The words were so strange coming from him, but he knew that he meant them. “I won’t forget how you feel about me.”

 

Katara lifted their joined hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. The gesture was so gentle and tender that Zuko almost gave in to the ache in his heart there and then. He almost swept her in his arms and placed her on the bed and picked up where they had just left off.

 

But he was too smart for that, and she was too.

 

Zuko left the room quickly before he could make another mistake.

 

And when Aang arrived that afternoon to collect Katara, he waved goodbye and let her go with him as though it did not shatter his heart to do so.


	12. Pining

Katara held Tenzin in her arms and hugged him goodbye. He was still young, but had just started school and was excited to be without his parents for a few days. Bumi and Kya were with the Air Acolytes, who now took Tenzin from her as Aang beckoned her to the door.

 

Aang kissed her cheek as she passed by, a playful thing he still did with her whenever he was home. She climbed atop Appa and Aang used airbending to get himself up.

 

Katara was too old to be travelling with Aang often. Her work took a toll on her - her activity. Her knees gave her trouble, but they were travelling to Republic City and Katara wanted to see it for herself.

 

Aang called out, “Yip yip!” and they were in the air. Kya, Bumi and Tenzin ran outside and looked up, waving to their parents as they left. Katara waved goodbye and watched them grow smaller as they got higher. She already missed her children even seconds after leaving them behind.

 

She would always feel that way, she knew. Even when it was their turn to leave. She would always have a tether around her heart that connected her to wherever they were. 

 

And she would have the same tether around her heart that reached across to someone in the Fire Nation who was living with his own daughter. Someone she had not seen in years except in passing moments of civility. They had never come back together to speak. 

 

Katara had gone back with Aang, and Zuko had found a bride to marry. Out of fear, they had never spoken of it. Katara had had children, and started her career in the water tribe teaching girls to heal and fight.

 

Zuko had gone on with his duty as Fire Lord. Katara could count on one hand the number of times they had seen one another in the years.

 

And now she would see him again in Republic City.

 

She was nervous to see him again. She wondered what he looked like now, how much he had changed. He had grown facial hair the last time she’d seen him and for a while she hadn’t known if she liked it or not. 

 

She guessed that now that he was older it was normal for him to do so.

 

And it wasn’t as though she had much of a say in what he did anyway.

 

“Are you looking forward to seeing the city?” Aang called back to her.

 

Katara leaned against the edge of the saddle and nodded, “Yes. You’ve told me so much about it.” She smiled.

 

Aang.

 

She did love him. He was her family, and her husband. 

 

She didn’t know where she stood with Zuko, because they had never defined it. They had been too afraid to.

 

A part of her still loved him, and missed him. She was pining for him every night, when she closed her eyes and imagined how her life could have been. In the Fire Nation, with Zuko by her side. 

 

But Katara could not have allowed herself to give up her own dream. Even if it meant being with the man she loved and even if it meant leaving behind that face that she dreamed of waking up to each morning.

 

They landed in Republic City before nightfall, just as the sun had gone down.

 

As Appa came down in front of the City Hall building, Katara peered over the side of the saddle andsaw him there.

 

Zuko looked up at them, his black hair streaked with white. Their eyes met and Katara lifted a hand and waved.

 

She saw his lips quirk up in that smile of his and he lifted a hand in return.

 

When they landed, Aang got down first and helped Katara. They walked towards Zuko, and Aang embraced his friend with a smile.

 

“Zuko, it’s been so long.” He said as he stepped back to let Katara and Zuko speak.

 

Zuko nodded and turned to Katara. 

 

They had never come this close, not after all this time. It had been passing glances, waves and smiles.

 

Katara stepped forward and prepared herself for what it would be like to touch him again. She felt a little embarrassed, being so desperate to be close to him again.

 

Zuko hesitated, but only Katara could tell. He put his arms around her and his muscles were tense. Katara couldn’t help but recognise his sage and jasmine scent. She wondered if it was his clothes, but maybe he just drank too much tea.

 

“Katara.” He said her name and her chest tightened as thought the tether around her heart was squeezing it.

 

“It’s good to see you again.” Katara said and stepped back to smile to him. His golden eyes flashed in the warm light of the sun, but then Zuko nodded and turned to enter the City Hall with them.

 

Would it be like this forever? Would she ever have her friend back?

 

They went to bed that night in guest bedrooms of the City Hall. With Aang beside her, she lay awake and stared upwards. She watched the shadows dance across the ceiling and eventually managed to remove her mind from thoughts of Zuko enough that she could fall asleep.

 

Aang was gone in the morning, most likely off for business with Yakone. Katara hoped he would be okay.

 

She got up and dressed for the day and made a decision to go out on her own to see the city.

 

She was about to leave when there was a knock at the door. “Come in.” Katara called, just finished with her hair.

 

The reflection in the mirror showed the door opening, and Zuko walked in. He cleared his throat, “Katara.”

 

She knew what he was here to talk about, but she could still feel that fear inside her. What if he told her he didn’t care about her anymore?

 

But the look in his eyes told her otherwise. He was hurting the same way she was.

 

“Katara. It really is good to speak to you again.” He said and held his arms behind his back.

 

She smiled and turned to face him. “You look old.”

 

Zuko blinked in surprise, then laughed. The sound still sent happiness running through her and it made her bold.

 

He stepped forward again and Katara felt herself drawn towards him.

 

“Where’s Aang?” She asked, and that stopped him in his tracks.

 

“He was called away urgently. There is a warrant for Yakone’s arrest. Sokka and Toph are with him. The United Republic Council is going to try him for his crimes.”

 

“For bloodbending.” Katara nodded.

 

There was a moment of silence and Katara remembered when Zuko had seen her use bloodbending on the captain of the Southern Raiders. She could almost see the same memory in Zuko’s eyes now.

 

“Is this what you came here to talk about?” She asked him.

 

Zuko winced and shook his head. “No.”

 

Katara looked at him with wide eyes. Her heart picked up in its pace. She couldn’t let herself believe that after all these years he was finally going to talk to her.

 

“Why didn’t we ever talk?” She asked.

 

Zuko sighed, “We knew it would never work. We both did.” He looked to her, his golden eyes searching her face.

 

“I know that. But why did we have to lose our friendship?”

 

“We didn’t. We’re still friends.” Zuko stepped forward, a hand reaching towards her.

 

They both paused, but Zuko still brought his hand to rest on her upper arm.

 

“Why did we stop talking?” Katara knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him. It would be easier to get angry and to yell at him for all the years of pain she’d had to live through without him. But he had lived through those years, too. And from the look on his face it pained him. From the look in his eyes, he loved her.

 

She’d known for so long that she loved him, too.

 

“Remember what I told you?” He asked her, his voice lowered.

 

Katara looked up at him and remembered how those eyes had looked in front of the fire that night. How they had been so happy for such a short amount of time. How the world had stopped them from being together. Because of Aang, because he was Fire Lord. Because she had her own ambitions that she could not set aside without hating Zuko for it.

 

“I remember.” Katara said.

 

Zuko smiled and his hand slid down her arm to her hand. Their fingers intertwined and Katara felt such relief flow through her that she almost fell into his arms.

 

Zuko spoke with his eyes on their joined hands. “All those years apart… did you remember how I feel about you?”

 

Katara smiled sheepishly, “No.”

 

Zuko laughed softly under his breath. “I didn’t either.”

 

“We overthink everything.” Katara laughed.

 

“Well, I am Fire Lord. What’s your excuse?” He smiled.

 

He had a beautiful smile. It made her cheeks flush with heat. He had crow’s feet beside his eyes now that he was older. It made Katara glad. She hoped that he had smiled so much in the years they had been apart that he had developed those wrinkles. She hoped so deeply that he had found happiness, and would continue to be happy.

 

“You wanted to see Republic City, right?” He said.

 

“Are you going to show it to me on your dragon?” Katara asked, raising a brow.

 

She had heard about Zuko’s mount, Druk, and how he had gained his trust and began to ride him. She hadn’t been surprised that Zuko had accomplished that.

 

Zuko smiled and his golden eyes flashed with pride. “He isn’t here with me. But I promise, one day.”

 

“Oh? We’ll meet again after today?”

 

“Of course.” Zuko frowned, “Unless you-“ He stopped himself, then offered her his arm. “No more overthinking. I know you want to stay in contact with me.”

 

Katara laughed and nodded. “That’s true.”

 

They walked to the door, but Zuko hesitated. They looked to one another. Katara couldn’t tear her eyes from him and she didn’t want to.

 

He leaned towards her, his other hand came up to cup her cheek. His skin was warm and rough, but Katara didn’t mind. She embraced him, and let her mind empty as she brought her lips to his and he leaned down to meet her.

 

This had been what she wanted. All those years of pining for him and here he was in her arms. 

 

But she had chosen another path. A path that allowed for only this kiss and nothing else. A path that didn’t even allow for this kiss, if she were being honest with herself. 

 

But neither one of them cared about that sort of honesty. Only the honesty of what they felt for each other. Of how even now they knew when the other wished to pull away from the kiss. 

 

Katara took Zuko’s arm easily and left the room. 

 

The day passed by like a dream. Katara spoke about the past years, and he told her about his wife and his daughter. He was interested in Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. Katara once again invited him down to the Southern Water Tribe to see them, and Zuko promised that one day he would go.

 

She was amazed by Republic City. The statue of Aang blew her away, and she couldn’t stop grinning as Zuko took her around in his carriage.

 

Everything was so new and different. She saw cultures mixing and living in harmony. The four nations in one city. The fusion was everywhere. She looked to Zuko and saw his pride, and his happiness. He had created this. She couldn’t have been more in love with him.

 

Her heart began to fall as the sun did. Zuko brought her back to City Hall, but somehow she didn’t hurt so badly when they stopped in the foyer to say goodbye to one another unofficially.

 

“We should write to one another.” Katara said. “Why didn't we write to one another before?” She smiled.

 

“Because I didn’t know what to say. Neither did you.” Zuko smiled. “But that’s a good idea. I’ll write to you.”

 

Katara smiled and embraced him. She loved his warmth, and the way he felt like home. When they pulled back, Zuko brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. It was enough to tide her over until they would meet again.

 

They parted ways - and with renewed hope in her heart - Katara waved from atop Appa’s saddle and watched as Zuko grew smaller down below.

 

Still, she could feel that tether around her heart and could imagine the string in the air between them. She knew now that it would no longer bring heartache. It would bring comfort.


	13. Peace

Zuko was alone again. Except for Druk of course. The red dragon lay curled up on the snow, steampuffed from his nostrils. He was tired, and Zuko could allow him to rest for a little while. But then he would need him. They would be here a few days and Druk could rest afterwards. Perhaps he would be here for even longer.

 

His daughter had assumed his position as Fire Lord after he had abdicated to make way for her. Izumi was doing well, and he could not be prouder of her. Since his wife’s passing he had turned to Izumi for comfort. She was his family, by blood. He knew he could always go to Aang, and Sokka and Toph. And he knew that the letters he received monthly from Katara helped the loneliness in his heart. But there was a difference in hearing from someone and being with someone.

 

Katara was alone, too. He had been there when Aang passed. And when Sokka had, too. Toph was on her own, as she liked to be. It was just Katara and him now. 

 

Zuko walked across the tundra, feeling unsteady on the snowy ground. He wore red still, but it was a coat of course. He wondered if Katara would laugh at him for refusing to don anything blue. 

 

He smiled at the thought.

 

He missed Aang everyday. His friend had been a confidant, and a close companion. He had told Aang about Katara and him before he had passed. His friend - weak in his old age and still the peace-loving boy he had first met all those years ago in the strangest of circumstances - had smiled and nodded to Zuko.

 

_“I know.”_ He had said.

 

Zuko had almost laughed at his bedside, but Katara had looked mortified. He had left the two alone to talk then.

 

Katara had come out in tears and had reached for him. Zuko held her until she calmed, and he had been by her side at Aang’s funeral. And Sokka’s.

 

Aang had died young. They all knew it had been because of how he had been frozen in ice for a hundred years. Even Aang had known that it would take its toll eventually. And the Avatar’s work wasn’t easy, either. That had probably taken some time from him as well.

 

Zuko approached the healing hut where he knew Katara would be. He had written to her a few weeks ago and informed her that he would finally be able to make good on his promise to come down to the south pole to see her.

 

Katara hadn’t written back, but as though their connection could span oceans and half the world, he knew she was excited to see him and would prepare for his arrival.

 

He believed in spiritual connections. How could he not? He had seen spirits with his own eyes. He rode a dragon, for goodness sakes. 

 

He had decided a long time ago that whatever was between Katara and him was spiritual. How could they be so in tune with one another? After all this time apart? It was as though he could feel her now, through the walls of the hut.

 

Zuko smiled to himself and pushed open the flap. He stepped inside and surveyed the dim interior. The canvas walls of the hut shifted with a strong gust of wind, and the rugs inside were mostly animal hide. It had the distinct smell of salt water and the air held a dry warmth. 

 

He had always commanded a presence, and it was no different now. Katara looked up from where she sat. But she did not stand. His eyes found her first.

 

She was much older, her hair white and her blue eyes dimmed with age. But Zuko loved her all the same. 

 

Her daughter, Kya, stood up and bowed her head to him. Another young girl, very young if he were judging by her height, stood to Katara’s left.

 

He knew instantly who it was.

 

Kya spoke first, “Korra. Why don’t we leave Lord Zuko and my mother alone?”

 

Korra, the Avatar - for he knew who she was - blinked with wide blue eyes and followed Kya from the room. She stared at him as she passed him by, and Zuko felt a shudder run up his spine. He could almost feel Aang’s presence within her. It was a strange and exhilarating thought.

 

Katara smiled and gestured for him to join her. “Zuko.” She whispered.

 

His heart still beat hard in his chest when he heard her say his name. 

 

“You finally kept your promise.”

 

Zuko smiled, sitting down beside her with a grunt and creaking bones. He was old, there was no denying, but so was she.

 

“Of course I have. You got my letter?”

 

“All of them.” Katara laughed. “I’ve kept them. I showed my daughter Kya.”

 

“Ah. So they know about us?” Zuko smiled.

 

“Yes. Tenzin is, of course, a little upset. But even he will come around.”

 

He chuckled to himself. “After so long we can finally say that there is an ‘us’.”

 

“We had to work for it, didn’t we?” Katara smiled.

 

Zuko sighed and turned to her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

 

“Do you regret it?” He asked softly.

 

Katara was silent for a moment, her blue eyes searched his face as she thought about his question and then murmured, “No.”

 

Zuko’s lips quirked into a smile. 

 

“I loved Aang. And I love my children. And I love my life.” Katara smiled and took Zuko’s hand in hers. “I could not have had all this if I married you. And you would not have your daughter, nor your throne if you were to give it up for me.”

 

Zuko nodded, “I don’t regret it. Perhaps in another life.”

 

“Oh, Zuko. You’re not getting soft, are you?”

 

He laughed, and Katara’s face brightened. “Soft? I think I’ve been soft for quite some time. Perhaps my whole life.”

 

“That’s true. It was all a facade, hm?” Katara squeezed his hand with her strong fingers. She still used her bending to train the Avatar, so he was not surprised by her strength. 

 

“I believe in future lives, too. How can I not believe when the Avatar was my husband and I now teach his next life?” She smiled.

 

Zuko moved closer to her and Katara leaned in to kiss him sweetly. She lay her head on his shoulder. 

 

“I’m glad I am here with you now, Katara.” He said. 

 

“Perhaps we can have some tea? For old times sake?” Katara spoke after a moment of comfortable silence.

 

Zuko shook his head, “Later.” He shifted and stood up with another groan. He offered her his wrinkled hand. “I have another promise to fulfil.”

 

Katara raised a brow in question, but accepted his hand and stood up.

 

He offered her his arm and the two left the hut behind and began the journey across the snow to where Druk lay.

 

Katara’s eyes widened at the sight, and Zuko watched her expression with happiness. 

 

“Every time I see him I am amazed.” She whispered.

 

“Every time I see you-“ Zuko stopped himself when Katara shot him a look of amusement. “Oh never mind.” He grumbled.

 

She laughed and Zuko could not help but smile wryly. She was still making fun of him. And he still reacted with grumpiness. It almost felt like old times.

 

Druk rose from his position and lowered his neck to the ground as the two approached. Zuko helped Katara climb atop him and she stood carefully just behind the golden horns of the dragon.

 

Zuko blushed as he climbed up behind her. He heard, and felt, Katara’s mocking chuckle before he wrapped his arms around her and Druk rose up onto his legs. They both grasped the dragon’s reins, but Zuko was certain that he could keep them safe. And Druk would be careful with them.

 

Katara’s laughter cut off with a gasp as Zuko tugged the reins slightly and the dragon’s red wings extended and began to move. The heavy flap of his wings echoed around the tundra, and the beast let out a roar of effort as he took off into the air.

 

Katara grasped the reins, and Zuko wrapped her hands around hers as they levelled out amongst the clouds.

 

“Zuko.” She breathed out his name, and he smiled. 

 

“I love you.” Zuko whispered in her ear.

 

Katara didn’t have to reply for him to know that she felt the same.

 

Finally together, and at peace, Zuko and Katara leaned on one another as they would every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
